


Stranger Danger

by samwise_baggins, Steve-Bucky-Stucky (Chemical30)



Category: Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Homeless Character, Implied Criminal Activity, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, On the Run, References to Drugs, Violence, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise_baggins/pseuds/samwise_baggins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical30/pseuds/Steve-Bucky-Stucky
Summary: One day during an attempted child abduction, a disreputable stranger comes to Loki’s attention. He takes matters into his own hands and, unwittingly, puts the lives of those he loves into a very real danger.





	1. A Cold Wind Blows Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Attempted child abduction, Hints of criminal activity, Homeless Character, Character on the run**

Smiling pleasantly, though his eyes hardened to chips of ice-green fire, Loki Odinson reigned in his disgust as he listened to the customer whining at him. His eyes strayed to the little girl with the waist length black ringlets wandering throughout the racks of expensive sleepwear and lingerie, but still, the manager and part-owner of the specialty boutique nodded and made noises of neutral agreement.

“Are you even _listening_ to me?” The woman snapped, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed up at the tall man.

Eyes snapping back to the woman’s face just as the child reached for a three hundred dollar lace peignoir, Loki smiled widely. “Of course, Miss Jacobs.” He deliberately gave the old married lady the title of a young unmarried girl, “you are of course perfectly correct. Victoria’s Secrets does have a sales section for Valentine’s Day already on display. However, Odinson’s celebrates love and closeness everyday and so does not need cheap gimmicks to drag a wonderful, intelligent customer in and try to fool her with one inexpensive and poorly made item then fob her with a bill for five with hidden fees. We are ever honest about our quality and the cost it is to procure such articles. Have you seen the deep lavender? I believe it will bring out the blues in your eyes and set off your porcelain skin to perfection. And we carry it in your delightful, womanly size, not just the beanpole sizes of our competitor.”

Mrs. Jacobs hummed, seeming to come off her annoyed anger rather quickly as she followed Loki to the lavender set he’d mentioned. Just then, another person stepped into the shop, his hair a jet black and eyes nearly as dark, wearing only a pale blue sweater and black jeans. Mrs. Jacobs shook her head, “kids these days, never know how to dress for the weather. He must be looking for a set to give his special lady for Valentine’s Day.”

“Or a place to keep warm in that snow,” Loki murmured, eyes flicking to the young man then back to his customer. He held up the set to the skin of her face and turned her to the mirror. “Ah, it does make your eyes sparkle so . . .”

The little girl giggled and ran around the shop, speeding past her parent and directly to the stranger who’d wandered in, running right into him with a soft, “ooft!” She looked up at the young man, her bright green eyes lively and happy. “Sorry, Mister!” she exclaimed before running off again, disappearing into the racks of expensive sleepwear once more.

The man blinked and then frowned softly, watching after the little girl. His dark eyes scanned the store, as if trying to find the little girl’s mother.

Loki glanced around and spotted the child then looked back at his customer, calling out, clearly, “please don’t touch the pretty night dresses, little one.”

“Okay!” the child said, suddenly appearing by Loki and the older woman, “oh! Purple! It’s so pretty!”

Mrs. Jacobs smiled, eying the pricey set then nodded, “I do believe she is right, Mr. Odinson. I think I’ll take the entire set.”

“Very artful eye, Miss Jabos. Please, allow me to ring up your sale and help you on your way. Do you wish a cab?” Loki asked, though most people in Burlington, Vermont walked or parked in the nearby parking structure when shopping in the indoor-outdoor Church Street Marketplace.

“No, thank you,” Mrs. Jacobs followed him to the counter, glancing back to the young man who’d hardly moved from his place by the door. Looking back at Loki, she frowned, “seems such an odd man, doesn’t he?” Loki knew by then that Mrs. Jacobs _loved_ to gossip.

“I’m sorry,” Loki purred, “I barely registered him in your company. You have my full and utter attention.”

The bell rang again and Loki glanced up then back around the shop to find the child. He then turned his smile back to the woman as he rang her sale in the machine. The young man stepped aside to let the other customer in, his eyes scanning the shop as well.

The new customer glanced around as if looking for someone until he spotted the little girl. Eyes lighting up, smiling in a happy, friendly way, he walked over to her near the front window. “Ah, there you are, sweetheart!” His neat brown hair had been pulled under a cap and his almost new looking coat and gloves were made of leather.

The little girl looked up, tilting her head so her black curls spilled over one shoulder. She stopped running and gave the man her full attention.

Smiling down at her, he asked, “have you had your lunch yet, sweetheart? I bet your tummy is all rumbly, huh?”

“I’m hungry,” she confirmed with a nod.

Holding out his hand, the man smiled and said, “then let’s get you your lunch.”

“What’s for lunch?” she said, still watching the man with her bright green eyes.

Scooping up her hand in his butter-soft leather-clad one, he beamed down. "I was thinking chicken nuggets and some apple slices, sweetheart.” He began walking her to the door, “and we can get you ice cream.”

“But, Papa never lets me have ice cream for lunch,” the little girl argued, “or chicken nuggets! Papa will be mad.”

“No, no, sweetheart. He said it was fine this one time.” He pushed the door open.

“Hey!” The younger man stepped up to the pair, grabbing the older man’s bicep, stopping him, “let my sister go,” he snapped.

Eyes widening, the man looked at the black haired younger man with the brown eyes then down at the black haired, green eyed little girl. “Oh, how could I have made such a mistake. You’re not my Abigail!” He let go of her hand and looked around worriedly. “My wife says all the time I need glasses. Abigail, sweetheart, Daddy’s here!”

With his free hand, the younger man pushed the little girl behind him gently, still keeping his one hand gripping the older man’s bicep.

Loki looked up instantly at the commotion and his eyes widened. “Asta! Come to Papa!”

“Papa!” Asta ran over to her father behind the counter, “he said he was gonna get me chicken nuggets and ice cream! I tol’ him you don’t let me have that!”

Making a face, wrapping one arm securely around his five year old daughter, Loki said, “and Papa made you macaroni and cheese. It’s in the back.” He eyed the two strangers by the front door and said, “Miss Jacobs, can you watch Asta for me?” The woman was a regular and he knew, even though she had no children, she was trustworthy.

“Yes, of course,” Mrs. Jacobs nodded, eying the two men at the door with a frown.

Striding over from behind the counter, Loki walked directly up to the pair and said, firmly, “there are no Abigails in here, sir. Kindly look for her elsewhere or I shall call the cops to assist your search.” He pulled his phone from his pocket.

The older man struggled to get out of the younger stranger’s grip. “Let me go!” he growled.

The black haired man narrowed his eyes but eventually let the other man go.

“And if I see you near any other children, sir,” Loki said, snapping the man’s picture suddenly, “you can be sure I will report you. I am sending this to every shop owner in the city with a warning.” Loki sent the picture to his fellow shopkeepers in the neighborhood watch program with the message to send it on, possible child abductor.

The man who’d tried to lure Asta from the shop shook his head, muttering something, and hurried into the driving snow. Loki turned and held the phone up to take a picture of the younger man, if needed, but didn’t snap it yet. “And, you? What brings you in my shop, please?”

“Uh . . . a job? I wanted to see if you were hiring but you were busy with the customer so I was going to wait,” the man answered, shuffling from one foot to the other.

Lowering the phone, Loki studied the younger man, perhaps just out of college by the looks of him, and nodded. “Come to the back and warm up. Thank you for saving my daughter.” Loki turned, gesturing towards the back with one hand, offering a thankful smile at his customer still standing beside the little girl.

“Papa, he said he was my brother. That’s a lie, huh?” Asta asked, looking up at the two men.

“Yes, it is, darling. But remember? Sometimes we have to lie to protect someone special. When he said it, the man let you go.” Loki strode over and swung his daughter into his arms, cuddling her. “Or do you think Papa’s old enough to have him for a son, too?” he grinned, relief and worry warring in his ice-green eyes.

Asta wrapped her arms around her Papa’s neck, kissing his cheek, “uh huh! You’re _old_ , Papa!”

Laughing, Loki buried his face in his child’s neck and inhaled her sweet, child’s scent. The best thing that had ever happened to him was when she had been placed in his arms just after birth. “My Asta.” Straightening, he turned to the man who’d rescued her. “Please, come in the back and get some coffee or tea. And for God’s sake, where’s your jacket? It’s a nor'easter out there!”

“Uh . . .” The man flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, “left it at home?” He gave Loki a smile.

Turning to Mrs. Jacobs, Loki said, “take the set as my present to you for watching my Asta. Thank you.” He didn’t care that it cost over a three dollars. Loki felt Asta was worth any price, and he knew well the woman wanted to spread the word about that vile stranger as soon as she could.

Blinking, looking shocked, Mrs. Jacobs nodded, picking up the bag, “oh, what a gracious gift. Thank you, Mr. Odinson!”

“What an amazing, thoughtful woman,” Loki shot back with a smile. “And turn the closed sign on your way out, please?”

Nodding, Mrs. Jacobs turned and walked out of the shop, turning the sign to closed as she left, braving the brutal storm, though, she was dressed appropriately for the horrible weather in her winter coat, beanie, and gloves.

Once she had left, Loki hit the electronic locks and headed for the back of the shop, to the small breakroom off the large storeroom. He set Asta down in her special pink big girl’s chair and took her lunch from the fridge, popping it in the microwave. Looking over at his guest, Loki said, “sit, by that heater.” He gestured to a propane heater built to resemble a fireplace complete with mantel. “You need a towel to dry up a bit?”

Shaking his head, sitting in the indicated chair by the heater, the young man said, “no, thank you.” He rubbed his hands together to produce some heat.

“I am Loki Odinson. You are?” Loki promoted, moving over to pour some coffee in a large ceramic mug. “Go ahead and put your hands directly on it. You won’t get burned. It’s child safe. Sweetener? Creamer?”

“Uh . . . Sebastian - - Sebastian Wolff,” the man introduced himself and put his hands on the heater with a sigh of relief, “and do you have anything with vanilla?”

Nodding, Loki produced vanilla flavored creamer and handed the mug and the creamer to his guest. “So, Sebastian? A nice name. Long, but nice. Was expecting something like James or Thomas.” Loki pulled out his daughter's food, checking that it wasn’t too hot, then gave it to her with her favorite unicorn spoon.

Blinking, the stranger seemed to shake himself before taking the offered mug and creamer with a grateful smile. “No . . . just, Sebastian?”

The little girl beamed and started eating her lunch, “Seb! I like that name!”

Loki pulled out a baggie of fresh carrots and some apple juice and passed both to his daughter before sitting down in a plain wooden chair between Asta and Seb. “Yes, Seb is a good name,” he smiled at Asta. Turning back to Seb, he said, “so, a job. What can you do? What are you qualified for?”

“I can stock shelves? Or . . . I mean, I’ve never run a register before but I’m a quick learner?” Seb set the creamer on the table nearby and took a sip of the hot coffee.

“Well, I’d have to trust you before I let you handle the money, but,” Loki sighed, and looked at Asta. “Asta, you were going to go with a stranger without Papa’s permission. That was dangerous, darling. He could have been a bad man in disguise. You need to ask Papa about them if they aren’t in the right uniforms. What’s the right uniforms?”

“A police officer or a fireman, Papa!” Asta said after swallowing a bite of her meal, some cheese sauce dotting the corner of her mouth.

Loki picked up a napkin and dabbed her face then handed the paper to her. “Very good. So, next time a stranger says you should go with him or her? What will you tell them?”

Watching his daughter think, Loki finally helped her out by saying, “tell them no. That you’ll wait for Mama. And if they say your Mama sent them, you know the answer is . . .?”

“No!” Asta beamed up at her father.

Nodding, Loki hugged her. “Very good, darling. Have a carrot.” He picked one out of the baggie and handed it to her, turning back to Seb. “I can hire you to stock shelves and make sure things are picked up and put back during the day. Ten dollars an hour to start with. Potential to make more as you earn trust and more jobs.”

Seb blinked and gave Loki a smile, “really? Oh, wow, thanks!”

Studying the young man, Loki sighed and nodded, standing, “and you just moved to town?” He headed towards the small coat closet.

Taking another sip of his warm coffee, Seb nodded, his dark eyes flickering up to look at Loki, “yeah, my . . . aunt passed away and left me her house in the will. Moved here from California.”

Nodding, Loki said, “California. Must have been the southern half by the looks of your clothes. No one in the snow belt would be crazy enough to step out in that weather without a jacket.” He pulled a thick winter coat of faded baby blue from the closet. It was certainly not that season’s fashion but was in fine condition. “Was gonna give this to the Coats Drive, but you need it now. Here,” Loki offered it to Seb.

Sebastian flushed and set his half finished coffee on the table, taking the coat with a sheepish smile, “thanks . . . yeah, everything was kinda sudden so . . . wasn’t really prepared.”

“It happens to the best of us.” Loki pulled a pair of gloves and a long scarf from the closet and put them on the chair beside Seb. “Take those, too. None of them are new, but they are all in good condition.”

“Are you sure?” Seb asked, looking at the winter gear and then back up at Loki.

Meeting Seb’s brown eyes with his own ice-green, Loki said, “I was going to give them to charity, Seb. Charity starts at home, or in this case, in my store. So, yes, I’m sure.”

“Thank you,” Seb said, reaching for the scarf and wrapping it around his neck.

“I don’t have spare winter boots, though. I can pay you an advance if you need it?” Loki sat back down and gestured to the half finished carrots, “Asta? That’s lunch, too.”

“But, Papa, cheese is yummier!” Asta exclaimed, scraping the bowl with her spoon to scoop up more of the cheesy goodness. “I bet Seb thinks so, too!”

“Cheese may be yummier, but cheese does not help little girls grow strong eyes. So, eat your less yummy but still yummy carrots, darling.” Loki offered her a fond smile.

Sighing softly, Asta grabbed the bag of carrots with a, “yes, Papa.” She started chewing on the first one.

“There’s my sweet angel,” Loki cooed.

“Loki?” Seb asked softly, having picked up the mug again to sip at, “is there a uniform I’ll need to wear?”

Looking up at Seb, Loki studied his clothes. “Something neat and clean, no tears or rips or stains. Preferably a button down shirt not tee and not blue jeans, but other colors are fine until you are settled enough to wear slacks. This store carries high price items. One bra costs seventy-five dollars in the low end section.” He watched Seb’s reaction.

Blinking in surprise, Seb nodded and said, “I think I have a few button downs and some slacks.”

Watching Seb, Loki said, “don’t be offended, but do you even have a place to stay?”

Frowning softly, Seb said, “aunt left me a place in her will?”

“Right, but do you have a car? A way to get from a house to the middle of Burlington in this weather? Or are you really here and hoping to find cheaper lodgings but are using the aunt story to fob off curious old men like me?” Loki asked softly.

“I have a house. I may not have a car but . . . I’ll figure out buses or something. I’ll be here on time,” Sebastian answered.

Nodding, Loki said, “because I have a night security job open that comes with the upstairs apartment just above this shop.” He watched Seb carefully.

Tilting his head, watching Loki for several moments, Sebastian asked, slowly, “you do? Really?”

"Yeah, just be honest with me, okay? You don't have an inheritance, do you? You've come to Burlington for whatever reason and found out your accommodation plans didn't work? You're on the streets." He pointed to Seb's shoes, "worn through and soaked. That's not something that happened just today." He met Seb’s eyes. “I don’t care why you left California, or why you chose Vermont. All I care about is making sure no one hurts my little girl. You saved her. I owe you more than a jacket and a ten dollar an hour job. Take the security job. Pays twice as much and comes with room and board. Means, I’ll pay food and utilities, within reason, rent free. You worry about special things, and stuff. No drugs, no alcohol, no partying in the room. Don’t bring over strangers. My apartment is big, but Asta and I sleep lightly. You’d have a separate bathroom and door to the outside, but we share a kitchen and living space. And, if you break my rules, I kick you into the snow with a bus ticket back to California so you can’t sue me for endangering you in the weather. Deal?” Loki held out a hand, gaze unflinching, honest and open.

Blinking, looking absolutely stunned, Sebastian watched Loki for several moments before he nodded, a flush gracing his pale skin, “I . . . I - - I’ll take it?” He stood up as well and shook Loki’s hand.

“If you want to help around the store for extra cash, that’s fine, just let me know.” Loki shook the hand and offered a grim smile. “But if you do, part of the job is making sure no one touches my girl. You won’t be running registers and any customer questions come to me, so you will have your attention free. Asta’s normally in day care, except her caregiver called sick this week.”

“So . . . when are my hours? Is it at night or during the day?” Sebastian asked for clarification.

“Well, since I don’t need you to wander the store at night at all times, how about we call it even by you roaming down there and over the security cameras once an hour, every hour. From closing until opening. Gives you time to cat nap in between if you want.” Loki shrugged and continued, offering a third option, “If you wanna switch to day shift security with stocking, that’s still twenty an hour, but gives you freedom an hour after closing until an hour before opening. We operate nine to six except Sundays. Those are closed. Holiday hours are the same as regular and we don’t do special gimmick displays or sales for holidays. But we do take all significant holidays, such as Thanksgiving, Christmas, and the Fourth of July off. Valentines, Memorial Day, and other holidays like that we work.” Meeting Seb’s eyes, Loki said, “oh, and you get an hour lunch.”

“If you don’t mind, I can take the day security with stocking?” Sebastian offered with a nod and then sighed softly, “when can I start? My . . . my contract with the motel is up today . . .”

Smiling, relieved at the honesty, Loki said, “let me bundle the angel and we’ll drive over and get your stuff. You can signed out and get the rest of your money back.”

“I can walk . . . you don’t have to,” Seb pulled on the winter coat and then the gloves.

Snorting, Loki turned to pet his daughter’s hair, “good girl! You finished the carrots. In an hour you can have your snack.” He reached for her coat to bundle her up, going back to talking to Seb without missing a beat. “Have you get lost in that storm and freeze before I get the only help I’ve ever hired here? Not on your life, Seb. I need the help, and you walked in at the right time with the very right credentials.” Loki looked over his shoulder and bestowed his smile on Seb, “don’t make me think saving Asta this time was a fluke. She’s my life.”

“Papa, can we have hot cocoa and watch _Frozen_ ‘gain tonight? It’s Elsa weather!” Asta bounced on her heels, looking excited.

“Sounds fun. Let’s do that after we bring Seb home and get him settled, yes?” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. “I’ve closed for the day. This storm trumps potential customers.” Loki knelt and began helping his girl put on her bright purple boots, which clashed horribly with the baby blue jacket, yellow hat, and green-plaid mittens she wore. At least her street clothes were matched: pink with a Disney character or three on the shirt.

After completely dressed, Asta grabbed her Papa’s hand and squealed in excitement, “Seb’s gonna have a sleepover with us, Papa?”

“Yup. Okay, darling, why don’t you show Seb how to put on those gloves. I think he looks lost,” Loki purred, reaching for his own thick coat. “Papa’s got to put on his jacket.”

“Okay!” Asta bounded over to Seb and said, “you gotta pull on the gloves, Seb! They go on your hands!” She held up her own gloved hands to show the young man.

“Show him which hand,” Loki instructed as he leaned down to change into winter boots from his dress shoes, lining the shoes on a shelf in the closet. He wrapped his scarf around his neck, slipped the coat on over it to close up, then pulled on _Thinsulate_ gloves.

Sebastian seemed to listen to Asta very carefully as she instructed him on how to put on the gloves. Afterwards, Asta grabbed Seb’s hand and looked over at her Papa, “he’s ready, Papa!”

“Scarf, jacket, and gloves?” Loki asked, smiling at the pair.

“Yep! All ready to go out in Elsa weather,” the little girl reported.

“What does he need now, Asta? What’s he missing for Elsa weather?” Loki opened the back door of the shop and led them to his neat little black sedan, locking the shop behind them. Seb could see that there was a second story on the stand-alone store, a former house it seemed.

“He doesn’t have the right shoes, Papa! He needs some like you,” Asta stated.

“Exactly. Wanna help him get Elsa weather boots after we get his stuff? You can look at the movies and pick out a new one for being such a good girl this week. We’ll go to the U-mall.” Loki opened the car and gestured to the front seat, the car purring to life due to an instant starter. “Go ahead and get in, Seb. I’ll settle her.” Loki took Asta to the back passenger side seat to put in her car seat.

Nodding, Sebastian hurried into the front seat; he could feel the snow melting through his shoes, making a shiver run down his spine. He sighed happily when he felt the heater warming the car. Looking over his shoulder to watch as Loki settled Asta in her car seat, Seb said, “I don’t . . . I can’t afford boots, Loki. I’ll wait until I get paid. My . . .” he looked down at his worn and ruined sneakers, “these will be fine?”

“No, they won’t. I don’t want you getting sick and passing it to Asta, okay? Is that fair?” Loki looked over to Seb. “I’ll buy you boots and shoes and a nice dress outfit to work in. We’ll take the pay from you twenty dollars a check or whatever you want to arrange. Remember, no rent, food, or utilities, That should cut back how much you desperately need so you can afford a little pre-pay for healthy clothing.” He straightened and came around to slide into the driver’s seat. “And if you down right refuse, I’ll bring you to the Salvation Army store and you can pick out there for a discount instead of brand new, but you’ll be depriving Asta of a new movie if you do.”

Worrying at his bottom lip, Sebastian reluctantly agreed, “okay . . . but deduct my pay for whatever we get today.”

Nodding, Loki said, “Asta, Seb gave in on his own wants to help you get a nice movie. What do you say?” He glanced in the rearview to back the car onto the mostly barren street. “And yeah, we’ll deduct your pay. We’ll see the cost and figure out a fair pay back system.”

“Thank you, Seb! Thank you!” Asta squealed happily in excitement at the prospect of getting a new movie.

Smiling, Loki glanced at Seb before looking back at the road. “Can you refuse that little puss or what?” he laughed.

Looking over at Loki, Sebastian gave him a small smile and nodded, “I sure couldn’t.” He rubbed his hands together again, not used to such freezing weather.

“Seb,” Loki sounded shocked, “there’s individual station heaters. Go ahead and turn yours up if you need more heat!” He shook his head, “blood so thin in California! No meat on your bones to keep out the cold.”

Flushing, TJ nodded and reached forward to turn up his heat. He would probably be fine if his feet weren’t soaked in icy water. After a moment, TJ realized he hadn’t told Loki where he’d been staying, “oh . . . I’m at the Kingston Motel?”

Loki stiffened then sighed, “yeah, you need outta there right now, Seb, honey,” he said softly, not thinking about the pet name he’d added at the end. He did that for anyone he worried about and never noticed anymore. “You stopped in the right shop to get out of the storm, even though we didn’t have a hiring sign.”

TJ cleared his throat, cheeks flushed, the younger man nodded.

Looking over, Loki offered a smile before turning the car around to head towards South Burlington and the less pricey, less college-oriented side of the city. “Look, Seb, I’ve actually been there, okay? In college, out of the dorm, no job even on campus, no hopes of the next meal unless I bummed from my brother or a friend. I kept a mental tally of everything I borrowed or engaged and I wanted to cry every night. It’s not a shame to be poor or down and out. It’s a shame to take advantage of it and use people without intention of working your way back up and paying them back. You keep insisting on paying back. I’m just insisting on a little time to do it so you can avoid paying your way back and slipping right back down. Tell me, honey, it wasn’t gambling or a bad drug deal that made you lose your home and money, right?” He sounded hopeful, praying he wasn’t wrong about the guy and bringing a bad influence into his home around his baby girl. “You’re clean? Sober?”

Averting his eyes, Sebastian shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself, “I’m clean, don’t worry. It - - it wasn’t like that . . . I . . . um - - I just needed to get away?”

Nodding, Loki accepted that answer, smiling in relief and checking his daughter in the mirror quickly.

Asta seemed completely oblivious to the adults in the front seat, singing softly to herself as her feet kicked back and forth.

“How’d . . . how’d you get outta it?” Sebastian asked softly, glancing over at Loki.

Nodding, Loki said, “swallowed my pride one last time and begged my older brother for a job sweeping floors in the store room of the shop. Worked my way up, quickly, yes, but through hard work. I am now manager and part owner of Odinson’s.” Loki smiled at Seb. “I’m twenty-nine, if you wondered. Most people think I’m younger.”

“Twenty-two,” TJ offered.

“Gone to college at all? I dropped out to work for Thor,” Loki confided.

“Did a little,” TJ answered softly, shrugging one shoulder, “wasn’t for me, I guess.”

“I miss college. I love to learn, but I met my ex and we settled down and had Asta. Then things went south and now I’m a single father, so no time or energy to pick it back up.” Loki smiled back at his daughter again. “And I wouldn’t give it up. Asta’s my angel.”

Sebastian was about to say something when Loki pulled into the parking lot of the dingy motel with the flickering lights.

Putting a hand on Seb’s wrist, Loki asked, very softly, eyes intent, “need help settling the bill come get me, yeah? Sometimes they try to tack on bogus charges here.”

Nodding, Sebastian hurried out of the car and into the motel room he’d rented.

Brock looked up and frowned. “You’re late. We’ve gotta get outta here. Think we got a lead on a place, but gotta move hotels for a couple days, kid.” The dark haired, dark eyed man turned to close the suitcase he was packing.

Blinking, jumping a bit, honestly forgetting that Brock would be there, Sebastian said, “I . . . got a job? Comes with an apartment . . .”

“Yeah?” Brock frowned severely, eyes narrowing. He pulled out his tablet. “I need the contact info so I can verify if it’s legit. Name? Address? Business?” Dressed in a suit while Seb was in his battered old clothes, there was a definitely disparity of wealth between the two men.

“Loki Odinson? Don’t know the address or name of the business . . .” Sebastian answered honestly. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed.

Nodding, Brock’s fingers flew over his tablet and he began his search, pulling up anything he could find on this man . . . and Brock had contacts who had contacts. Finally, he looked surprised and said, “Loki Odinson, co-owner of Odinson’s Boutique? Worth several hundred thou a year?” Nodding, smiling, eyes calculating, Brock murmured, “could be lucrative.”

Shivering, a chill running down his spine as he walked in his soaked shoes, Sebastian murmured, “so . . . don’t hafta move places?”

“Nope. You got that phone I gave you? The one for emergencies not chatting?” Brock frowned at TJ, studying his less-than-adequate footwear and conspicuously new used jacket. “He give you clothes, too? This job isn’t something I’d frown on, is it, kid?”

Sebastian shook his head, grabbing his duffle bag and slinging it over his shoulder, “no, Sir. It’s stocking shelves and being security? Though, mostly just watching out for Loki’s little girl. I kinda stopped a guy from kidnapping her today . . .”

Head snapping up, Brock growled out, “a pedo? You give me what you can, description, the whole works. Okay, kid? I’ll track him down and make sure he leaves the kids alone in this town. Meanwhile, you get back to your new job and work hard. It’s not glamorous or fancy, but it’s real work and should keep you outta trouble while I keep an eye out around here. You report in nightly, tell the guy it’s your uncle or brother or something, and you keep an ear out. When I get news, we’re gonna move fast, strike hard, and sit back on top. Got it?”

“Might hafta move _again_? Just moved from Arizona . . .” Sebastian whined softly.

“Yeah, well this time we should be able to stay awhile. Just keep low and work hard. Give this guy no reason to dump you, okay? Heck, in this little city? You can even have a social life if you’re very careful and stick to the story.”

“Loki saw right through my story,” Sebastian frowned softly.

Nodding, Brock met his eyes, “But he must’ve bought something you said. So stick to _that_ story.”

Sebastian nodded and sighed, “yeah, okay. I’ll check in with you tonight? After I settle in? Can maybe snap some pictures of the place so you know what it looks like?”

Nodding, Brock grinned. “Yeah, all the entrances, security or lack thereof, that kind of thing. And, get me that pedo description so I can multitask a bit. Need some funds until payday, kid? I got a bit of change.” Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet stuffed with bills, twenties and tens.

“He thinks I’m poor and spent the last of my money on the room,” Sebastian said.

“Okay, I got the tab here. You just settle in and get safe. Get warm. And let me know so I can give you some money for clothes. Those shoes are horrible! Who knew it’d start snowing again?” Brock shuddered.

“I’ll let you know,” Sebastian nodded and readjusted the strap on his shoulder, “talk with you tonight, Brock.” He turned towards the door.

“Take care, kiddo, and if you see anything, you tell me!” Brock patted the younger man on the shoulder once with a large hand and then turned back to finishing packing his own bag.

Once out in the snowy weather, Sebastian ran to the waiting car, slipping on ice but managing to catch himself before he fell. He opened the door and got back into the vehicle, sighing happily at the warmth of the heater. “Thanks . . . everything is all settled . . .”

“Good,” Loki smiled, looking relieved. “So, next stop mall for some real clothes, not too much but enough until payday, right?” He looked back at his daughter, “and a movie. Then home for dinner and _Frozen_.”

The entire way to the mall, Asta went into great detail about the different movies she might choose from. She even went as far as giving the adults the basic summaries of the movies and the main characters. For someone her age, Asta was incredibly smart and retained information like a sponge. “Papa . . . you ‘member that movie, right? It was a good movie, though, not as good as _Frozen_ , that’s my favorite one. I like Elsa.”

Loki laughed, “yes, I remember that one. And I like Elsa, too. Did you know that some people say Elsa is the first princess to have a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend?” He seemed un-bothered about sharing details of the LGBTQ community with his daughter. Pulling onto Pearl Street, Loki turned his car towards the University Mall on the edge of the city.

“That’d be so cool, Papa! Her girlfriend could wear a pretty dress jus’ like Elsa! They’d be pretty together, huh, Papa?” Asta kicked her feet back and forth, looking ecstatic.

“That they would, angel. Very pretty women. Imagine the wedding and those gowns!” Loki chuckled and said, “and I’d supply their sleepwear for them, right Asta?”

“Uh huh! You have the prettiest pajamas, Papa!” Asta agreed, looking over at Sebastian, “what do you think, Seb? Elsa should marry a pretty princess, huh?”

Blinking, Sebastian cleared his throat and nodded in agreement, “oh, yeah, for sure.”

“If that’s whom she loves, right, darling? We should all find someone to love and not worry about things like gender. If we are legal and in love, it’s fine. And when will you be legal, Asta?” Loki prompted.

“Eighteen, Papa, that’s what you said,” Asta recited, squealing again when the mall came into view. “I love that mall, Papa!”

Laughing, Loki nodded and let the subject of romance drop. He pulled carefully into a space near the middle of the structure, near the _Applebee’s_. “Okay, everyone out and safely check for ice, right? Hold Seb’s hand while I lock up, angel.”

Asta did as instructed and held Seb’s hand, both watching as Loki locked up the vehicle. Once her father was finished, she started tugging Sebastian towards the large building, “c’mon, Seb! Let’s go, let’s go!”

Loki grabbed her other hand and swing her in the air a bit on the one side. “Let’s get inside. There’s a door right by the restaurant, Seb. We can get in quickly.” He guided them across the driving lanes and right into the mall through the large quadrupled doors.

Sebastian nodded, hurrying to follow Loki into the safety and warmth of the indoor mall. Once inside, the man looked around, his short black curls dusted with snow. The mall wasn’t huge and was pretty empty due to the inclimate weather. His brown eyes scanned the space and then offered a small smile to Loki, “at least there is no snow in here?”

Loki chuckled and turned to brush the snow from TJ’s hair. “Unless we bring it in. We need to get you a hat or you need to use the hood of your hoodie, honey. Ready to find some boots and work clothes?”

Giving Loki a sheepish smile, Sebastian nodded and said, “yeah,” he shivered again, not used to the bitter cold, and his worn, soaked shoes didn’t make it any easier.

Leading both Seb and Asta towards the _Sears_ , Loki said, “can find slacks and button downs here, as well as shoes and boots, all at fairly okay prices. Even hats.” He winked. “I’ll meet you over in the children’s toys upstairs. This is the only two story store in this mall.”

“Yay! Toys!” Asta beamed, clapping her hands in excitement. She tugged her father towards the escalators so they could look at the small amount of toys that _Sears_ had to offer. The little girl perused the aisle and picked up a few items only to put them back after they didn’t pass the test in her mind. She behaved very well, showing her father some toys while others didn’t make the cut.

After several minutes, soft footsteps sounded behind them and Sebastian said, “anything you can’t live without?” His voice was soft and a bit unsure. In his arms, he held two pairs of black slacks, definitely not the most expensive pairs, on the lower end of the prices, a white button down shirt, and a black beanie.

Loki stared at the beanie and then at Seb. “At least you know how to dress for winter, Seb.” He didn’t comment on the price tags of the clothes. As long as they were presentable and kept the man protected, Loki wasn’t going to argue. He reached over and took the clothing, including the beanie hat, and said “shoes and boots, too, remember?” HIs tone sounded like a fond father talking to his easily distracted child. “Asta, wanna look at shoes?” He took one of the toys she’s presented and added it to what he carried for Seb.

“Yeah!” Asta cheered and grabbed Seb’s hand to tug him downstairs to the area of the shoes.

As they walked to the shoe department, a deep, accented voice called, “Loki? That you?” An Asian male approached the three, his eyes darting to Sebastian and then Loki again, looking curious.

“Hogun,” Loki smiled at his college friend. “It’s me. How have you been?”

“Been well,” Hogun nodded, stepping up in front of the taller Loki. “What brings you here in this weather?”

Loki gestured with his free hand to Seb. “This is my new roommate and security guard, Sebastian Wolff. He needed some work clothes so I offered to drive him. Asta took the chance to wheedle a toy and movie.” Loki smoothly managed to hide most of Seb’s problems and the fact that Loki was paying for everything at the moment.

“Hi, Hogun!” Asta beamed, waving happily at the family friend. “Seb didn’t have the right shoes, so, he hadta get some. He’s gonna be having a sleepover and we’re gonna watch _Frozen_!”

Hogun nodded, giving Asta a smile and then his eyes trailed down Sebastian’s form, onto the the worn, soaked shoes. Looking back at Asta, the man nodded, “I see he does need some shoes.”

Sebastian flushed and rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should ease away from the family while talking to Hogun. He got the feeling that Hogun didn’t quite approve of him.

Loki said, “we’ll have to catch up sometime, Hogun. But right now, I want to get Seb into some warm socks and shoes before he gets sick and can’t work. I’ll see you around.” Loki began guiding his party towards the shoe section once more. Loki had no problem talking to his old friend, even though the man was best friend’s with Loki’s ex. The raven-haired man simply didn’t want Seb standing around uncomfortable and self-conscious.

Hogun didn’t argue the retreat, calling out his goodbyes and then turning to head wherever he’d been going.

Sebastian looked around at the selection of different types of winter boots. He grabbed a box in his size of the cheapest ones and pulled out one boot to look at it. Seb looked up at Loki and asked, “are these okay?”

“They’ll fall apart in a month. It might be a bit harsh, but you should put twice as much in the outer foot wear and buy a pair of cheaper shoes to keep for inside only wear. Then you will break even in the end.” Loki smiled and pulled out a medium priced boot and gestured towards the cheaper faux dress shoes.

Sebastian nodded, putting the cheap boots back and taking the ones that Loki held. “Are you sure about this? It’s . . . a lot.”

Loki chuckled and nodded, “but you’re good for it, as long as you work well. I really want you comfortable and safe this winter, okay? We’ll work out pay back after. It’s not like these are designer boots for five hundred dollars. They’re only seventy-five.” He turned Seb towards the cheaper shoes with the dressy burnished polished look. “Now, pick out some shoes you can wear in the shop and we can go get the movie Asta wants.”

Sebastian looked at the different dress shoes the store offered and picked out a decent looking but well priced pair. “These alright?” He asked, feeling like he needed Loki’s approval since he was the one buying.

Nodding, Loki said, “if they’re comfortable enough to stand in for long periods. Better try them on, Seb.” Loki didn’t seem to mind juggling all over the things they were going to be buying. He gestured towards a small seat with his chin. “Grab a pair of dry socks to try them on with and we’ll get you the socks, too.”

Grabbing a pair of dry socks from the rack, Sebastian sat down on the seat and pulled off his ruined sneakers and the soaked through socks that he wore. The younger man rubbed his feet, trying to bring back some warmth into his toes. After a few moments, Seb deemed his feet dry enough to pull on the new socks and then try on the pair of dress shoes.

Asta tugged on her father’s pant leg and said, “Papa, Seb can’t put those shoes back on! They’re all _wet_!”

“I know, darling. He’s going to be putting the boots on instead. But did you want to show him where the sneakers are and see if he wants a pair?” Loki brushed a gentle hand through her curls as he balanced the clothes, toy, and boots in the other arm.

After making sure the dress shoes were a good fit and comfortable enough to walk around all day in, Seb took them off and placed them back in their box. Leaving on the fresh, dry socks, Sebastian walked up to Loki and offered, “here, let me carry those . . .” He held out his arms for the load.

“Want to try on some sneakers?” Loki offered, handing over the box of boots but keeping the rest.

“I . . . I couldn’t honestly ask you to buy me anything more . . .” TJ said, holding the winter boots, as he met Loki’s eyes.

“Remember? You’re earning the money. It’s going on your tab, so it’s a matter of if you want to buy them now or come back out and get them later?” Loki smiled, petting Asta’s hair.

“They have some really cool sneakers, Seb!” Asta exclaimed, “I got my _Frozen_ ones from this store! But, it’s too cold for them today.”

Worrying at his bottom lip, his dark brown eyes flickering to look at his trashed pair of sneakers on the ground, Sebastian reluctantly agreed, “yeah . . . okay.”

When everything was said and done, Sebastian walked out of _Sears_ with two pairs of trousers, three button down shirts, the beanie, the boots, which he wore, the pair of dress shoes, and a pair of sneakers. As they walked into the mall once more, heading in the direction where Sebastian could only assume would be the store where Asta could buy her new movie, the younger man said to Loki, “I promise I’ll pay back every cent . . .”

“Yup. I’ve got the receipt and we’ll take some out of your pay every check until it balances.” Loki grinned at Asta, “little one, stay in sight, remember?”

“I ‘member, Papa!” the happy little girl called back, over her shoulder, as she skipped a few steps in front of the adults, her black curls bouncing with each hop. “Gotta stay in sight, always.”

“Good girl!” Loki called. He walked next to Seb, helping with the clothing bags as Seb carried those for his shoes and the empty boot box. “Have you eaten anything today, Seb?”

Glancing over at Loki, Sebastian blinked in surprise and then shook his head, “no? I . . . I skipped breakfast . . . unless coffee counts?”

“Any allergies?” Loki smiled, his eyes suddenly worried.

Shaking his head again, a black curl falling over his forehead with the movement, Sebastian answered, “not that I know of.”

“Okay. Asta!” Loki called to his daughter. “ _Applebee’s_ for dinner?”

“Yes, Papa! They have yummy mozzarella sticks!” Asta turned around, walking backwards for a few steps before stopping, “I like mozzarella sticks, Papa!”

“Good, then once you get your movie, we’re going to go get dinner.” Loki turned his smile on Seb. “You’ll like the food, I hope.”

“I - - I’ll like anything . . . thank you, Loki, really . . .” Sebastian sounded very genuine. “This . . . you’ve done more than enough for me . . .”

Loki grinned, “Vermont hospitality. In some of the smaller towns, we still barter and trade instead of work for money. Lots of farmers and down to earth people.” He caught up to his daughter and asked, “so, know which movie you want?”

“How about _The Secret Life of Pets_?” Asta asked, “‘member that one, Papa? Had all the silly animals in it!”

“I like the big floofy dog and that cool poodle,” Loki confirmed. He picked up the appropriate case and smiled down at Asta. “Okay, let’s go bring Seb to dinner. He forgot breakfast and lunch. Don’t want him passing out from a sad tummy, do we?”

“Not uh,” Asta shook her head and then hugged her father’s legs, “thank you for the movie, Papa! Maybe we should watch that one instead of _Frozen_?”

“Why don’t we ask which one Seb wants to see? Maybe he hasn’t seen one?” Loki suggested, hugging her with one arm. Loki moved to the counter to buy the movie.

Looking up at Sebastian, Asta asked, “have you seen _The Secret Life of Pets_? It has a funny mouse and so many cute puppies!”

Laughing softly, Sebastian shook his head, “can’t say I’ve gotten the chance to see it. Sounds pretty good?”

Squealing, eliciting a soft laugh from the cashier as she took the movie from Loki’s hand to ring up, Asta said, “we hafta watch it tonight! You hear that, Papa? Seb’s never seen it!”

“Well, then if Seb’s game, that’s what we should do. Have dinner then go home for hot cocoa and _Pets_.” Loki took the bag and smiled his gratitude at the clerk. Turning, he said, “Asta, take Seb’s hand please? Papa’s are full.”

Nodding, Asta took Seb’s hand and started dragging him out of the store, back towards _Applebee’s_. All the way there she talked about all the different animals, giving the young man their names and describing what they looked like and how they talked. Even after making it into the restaurant, Asta continued to chat away, sitting on her knees and leaning over the table so she could be closer to Sebastian who sat on the opposite side, Loki beside her blocking her from getting out of the booth easily.

Greeting the waitress with a smile, Loki accepted the menu and the coloring implements for Asta and turned to Seb. “I won’t dictate how much or how little you want, Seb. Go ahead and order your normal meal. Remember? I pay for room and board, so it’s part of your pay automatically.”

Nodding, Sebastian looked over the menu as the waitress came back with waters for all three of them. She smiled at Loki and Asta, obviously used to them, “Loki, Asta! How are you?” Her eyes moved over to Sebastian and then back to Loki, never losing her smile, “a visiting friend? Or family?”

Loki smiled at the woman, looking up from his menu, “friend. He’s working at the shop and staying in the guest room. I think Asta needs a green crayon. There wasn’t one in her set. Do you mind, Julie?”

“Of course not,” Julie nodded and turned to retrieve the crayon for the little girl who had finally stopped talking, too intent on coloring. She returned a few minutes later with the green crayon; Julie handed it over to Asta, who took it, and the waitress asked, “you guys ready to order? Or need more time?”

“Seb?” Loki looked at his guest.

Looking up from the menu, Sebastian nodded, “yeah . . . I’m ready,” he confirmed.

Loki nodded and met the waitress’ eyes. “We’ll order, Julie. Asta, what do you want for dinner?”

“Mozzarella sticks!” Asta beamed up at the waitress, who chuckled and nodded her confirmation that she’d understood the little girl’s order.

“And a veggie, angel?” Loki prompted. “Want some apple sauce?”

“Okay,” Asta agreed readily enough before returning to the coloring page, her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration.

Loki ordered a beef entree with two veggies but no starch. He added a juice for Asta and a larger juice for himself. “Seb?” He looked up when finished.

Sebastian ordered a turkey BLT with fries, opting for just sticking with the water. The younger man hadn’t realized how hungry he was until Loki had brought the subject up. Sebastian gave his menu back to Julie with a grateful smile. The waitress scooped up Loki’s menu with a smile and then turned to put the order in at the kitchen.

As the waitress left, Seb commented, meeting Loki’s eyes, “you know a lot of people in this town, huh?”

“Been here my whole life. My ancestors came from Norway, rather than Canada like many of my neighbors, but I was born here. When you grow up local, you meet a lot of people.” Loki chuckled and reached over to stroke his daughter’s curls lovingly.

“Oh,” Sebastian nodded and took a sip of his ice water. “Well, it’s nice. Lots of people don’t take the time to get to know others . . .”

“No? You come from a pretty big city, huh?” Loki turned his attention back to Seb.

“Yeah,” Sebastian nodded, twirling his straw in his ice water absently, watching the ice swirl and clink against the glass. “Los Angeles, actually,” he didn’t meet Loki’s eyes.

Nodding, Loki responded, “that’s a hell of a big city. You’ve got little offshoots, just like New York, right? Hollywood and stuff?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sebastian licked his plush lips, making them glisten for a moment, “Hollywood, Beverly Hills, Santa Monica, Pasadena . . . to name a few.”

Nodding, Loki said, “never been west coast before. Do you miss it yet?” He smiled at Julie as she brought out the two juices then left. Putting a straw in his daughter’s closed cup, he put it in front of her then put a straw in his open cup.

Asta drank from her juice, still completely enraptured by her picture, letting the two adults talk.

“It was a lot warmer? I mean, it snowed in the mountains . . . but, mostly just rained in the winter,” Sebastian chuckled softly, “never quite believed people when they said the East Coast had a different type of cold . . .”

Laughing, Loki agreed, “yes, snow in drifts, sometimes taller than the car. It looks pretty in pictures, but it is colder than a freezer, especially with the wind chill added. That drags the temperatures well below freezing.” Loki tilted his head slightly and said, “but once you survive a Vermont winter, you’ll settle in or leave for warmer climates. People who stay through one will often stay through the rest. We’ve got a beautiful place up here.”

Sighing softly, Seb nodded and finally lifted his dark brown eyes, “yeah, it’s gorgeous up here. Just . . . cold. But, I think . . . I think I could get used to it?”

“Especially in the right weather gear,” Loki laughed. “Trust me, once you go back out there tonight, you’ll notice a big difference. You’ll wonder why you ever argued about getting the right clothes. Might want to think about investing in long johns, winter underwear? But I’ll let you deal with that bit of clothing.”

Julie returned with the three plates of food, putting the meals down in front of the right customers. “Let me know how everything is and if I can get you guys anything else.”

Nodding, Loki thanked Julie then began cutting his meat. “Got those okay, darling? Need me to cut them up?” Loki offered his daughter.

“Not uh,” Asta shook her head, picking up the first mozzarella stick and dipping it into the sauce. “I got it, Papa!” She took her first bite and started chewing.

Sebastian grabbed a half of his sandwich and bit into it, humming softly in happiness at the good tasting food.

Loki smiled at the sounds Seb made. “Bet you were beginning to wonder if you’d ever get food again,” he teased. He finished cutting everything on his plate then speared the first bite of veggies to eat.

Flushing, realizing he’d made that sound out loud, Sebastian said, “uh . . . just didn’t realize I was hungry?”

“Oh, it’s fine to enjoy your food. As long as your mouth is closed so the food doesn’t show, make all the noise you want,” Loki laughed. “And a hot meal is always welcome on a freezing cold day.”

Still flushed lightly, Seb nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. He ate a few fries before going back to the sandwich. He was a very neat eater, even keeping his elbows off the table. Seb never spoke with his mouth full of food or anything of the sort. He’d been taught his manners well.

They spent several minutes eating in companionable silence, enjoying the good food and companionable atmosphere.


	2. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Referenced death, possible criminal activity, infidelity**

Shortly after setting up the movie and settling down on the couch, curled up under the warm blankets, Sebastian fell asleep, his arms propped up on the arm of the couch and his head resting on them. He’d curled up as small as he possibly could, a dark curl falling into his eyes.

“Papa!” Asta patted her father’s thigh lightly, “he’s sleeping!” She kept her voice a whisper.

Loki turned and studied Seb for a long moment, a soft smiling playing about his lips. He chuckled softly. “So he is, angel.” Walking over to the sleeping man, Loki carefully slipped an arm behind his shoulders and another under his legs and lifted, his lean body strong. “That means Papa has to carry him to bed. Be right back, darling.”

Turning carefully, Loki carried his burden into the guest room he’d given Seb with the job he’d created for the man; Loki hadn’t needed help in the shop except when Asta couldn’t go to daycare. Gently, Loki lay Seb down on the bed and pulled a blanket and quilt over the sleeping man. With a sigh, Loki stood and walked to the door, leaving it slightly open in case Seb didn’t like sleeping with a shut door or without a soft light; the nightlight in the hallway would guide him towards the kitchen. Fortunately, the nightlight in the _en suite_ bathroom would also guide Seb if he needed to relieve himself.

The single parent made his way back to his daughter’s side and sank down onto the couch, testing the hot cocoa before handing over his daughter’s cup with the protective travel-style lid. He ran his fingers through Asta’s curls and said, “so, what do you think of Seb, darling?”

“I like him, Papa,” Asta said, taking a sip of her cocoa and tucking her legs up under her. “He’s nice, huh?”

“Nice, yes,” Loki agreed. “And scared and lost and alone. I think he left his home in a hurry and hasn’t found the strength to be able to go back.” Loki stroked her curls. “He needs us, angel. It’s not always safe to take home a stranger, but we can’t just ignore people who need us either. That’s when you ask others, like police officers, to help, too.”

“Why doesn’t he go home to his Mommy and Papa? Mommies and Papas _always_ help,” Asta pointed out, meeting her father’s equally green eyes.

Loki kissed the top of his daughter’s head and whispered into her curls, “he might not have a Mommy or Papa, darling.”

Asta gasped and her eyes widened in shock, “not have a Mommy or a Papa! Does that mean you’re going to be his Papa, too?”

Laughing, Loki said, “you really think he wants a Papa telling him what to do, when to go to bed, what to wear and eat?” He stroked her curls.

“But, Papa’s don’t _always_ tell people what to do. They hug when someone is scared, or make mac ‘n cheese when someone is hungry,” Asta said, her bright eyes intelligent.

“My wise little angel,” Loki praised, kissing her curls again. “We’ll see. First, I think we shall be friends with him, yes?”

“Yes, Papa,” Asta agreed and then cuddled up against her father’s side so they could go back to watching the movie.

****************

Loki settled Asta in her bed, covering her much like he had Seb earlier. He kissed her cheek and left the room, leaving her door slightly ajar. With a sigh, Loki walked back into the livingroom and began picking up the cocoa cups and other things that they’d used. He straightened the livingroom and kitchen, though both were pretty immaculate anyway. Covering a yawn, Loki stretched his shoulders and headed down the hall towards the bedrooms.

When Loki passed by Seb’s room, he could hear very soft whimpering and murmured words, also the sound of rustling sheets that usually meant someone was twisting and turning in the bed.

Frowning softly, worried Seb would fall from his bed or get tangled in the sheets, after all Loki had left him completely dressed in the hoodie and jeans, the raven-haired man turned and softly knocked on Seb’s door. “Seb?” he called, looking inside. “You okay, honey?”

On the bed, he could see the black haired man was still asleep, though writhing in the bed. A very soft, fear filled, “no - - no . . . stop . . .” came to the older man standing in the doorway.

“Sebastian?” Loki asked, very worried. He could tell a nightmare when he heard one, and this one sounded like a screamer in a moment or two.” Hurrying inside, ignoring the fact that Seb was a practical stranger, Loki sank onto the bed next to him and stroked Seb’s arm, “Sebastian, baby, wake up. Loki’s here. You’re safe now.”

Sebastian’s eyes snapped open and he lurched up with a heavy gasp, his dark eyes scanning the room before falling back on Loki’s face. His chest heaved and even in the darkened space, Loki could tell Seb was very pale, his skin sheened with a cold sweat. “I . . . I’m sorry . . . did I wake you? Asta?” His voice trembled and he ran a shaky hand through his black curls.

“No, baby,” Loki cooed, as if Seb was indeed his to care for as Asta had suggested, “I woke you before you screamed. A bad nightmare . . . I’m so sorry.” Loki stroked through Seb’s curls, tangling and untangling his fingers, his other hand continuing to stroke Seb’s arm.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Sebastian nodded, licking his lips, glancing around his bedroom again. “Thank . . . thank you,” he breathed out, settling his dark eyes back on Loki again.

Loki stroked his curls again and smiled gently, “I’m glad you didn’t have that nightmare alone in the flea hotel. You’re safe, baby. Rest. Want something to eat or drink? Get up and walk around a bit? Asta’s in bed.”

Looking around again, Sebastian eyes fell on the clock on the nightstand and his eyes widened a bit. Snapping his attention back to Loki, Seb said, “no . . . no, I’m okay, thank you though.”

“Okay,” Loki smiled. “I’m in the room across from you and your outside door is bolted and locked, so it’s safe. If you need me, just come get me or hollar. Asta might be a light sleeper, but she understands nightmares.” He sighed, looking very troubled, “she’s had them regularly since the divorce started.” Patting Seb’s arm one last time, Loki stood and headed out of the room, leaving the door partly opened once more. “Night, Seb. Try to get some rest when you’ve recovered.”

Sebastian called back to Loki, “I will . . . thanks again,” he waited until Loki’s door closed almost all the way and the light to turn off before cursing under his breath and fishing out his cell phone. He dialed the only number inputted in the phone and held it to his ear, listening to it ring.

On the second ring, Brock answered, growling, “where are you? I’m coming to get you, kid.”

Keeping his voice a whisper, Sebastian scrambled out of the bed, tripping on the tangled sheets as he hurried into the bathroom, “no - - no, I’m okay. I fell asleep, I’m sorry,” he carefully shut the bathroom door, turning on the light.

“It’s after ten. Check in was eight,” Brock rumbled, barely comforted. “Where’d this guy take you? Who’d you meet?”

“We went to the mall, he bought me some clothes and stuff for work, then we came back to the apartment . . . I fell asleep on the couch, I think . . .” Sebastian looked in the mirror, frowning softly as he ran his fingers through his black curls.

“You _think_ you fell asleep on the couch? Well, didn’t you wake up on the couch then? What’d he make you to eat and drink.” The sounds of Brock grabbing his jacket and keys came over the line.

“Woke up in a bed . . . and we went to _Applebee’s_ and he made cocoa . . . I only had one sip,” Sebastian reported, leaning in closer to the mirror and poking the bottom of his eye with one finger. “Damn . . . fell asleep with the fucking contacts in . . .”

“Then take ‘em out and clean your eyes and stuff. I can wait.” Brock sounded unhappy.

Sebastian took out his contacts, revealing pale blue eyes, and washed them out and then put a few eye drops in each eye. Sighing softly, the young man collapsed on to the closed toilet and asked, “you get any further?”

“Yeah, we did. Why the hell did you accept the cocoa? Must’ve been laced to knock you out so bad, you didn’t wake up when he took you to bed. I’m gonna take you to a hospital for tox screens and a rape kit. No one touches my guy.” Brock sounded like he opened his door.

“What?” Sebastian blinked in surprise, his tone a shocked whisper, “Brock, he has a kid. Don’t think he’d be drugging me and then _raping_ me with his little girl in the next room. You pull me out now, and you’re gonna blow it. We’ll have to move again.”

“Kid,” Brock emphasized slowly, “he undressed you and took you to bed. You never woke up. It’s a high probability . . .”

“But, he didn’t undress me,” Sebastian cut in, looking down at his sweatshirt and jeans he’d been wearing earlier.

“He didn’t?” Brock grunted in surprise. “You woke up in his bed in street clothes?”

“Woke up in _my_ bed, in the room he gave me,” Sebastian continued to explain, “nothing even unzipped.”

“He . . .” the sound of a door closing, but no outside sounds, came over the line. Brock sounded shocked and doubtful. “He left you in your clothes and carried you to your bed. Why the hell do that when he could leave you on the damn couch?”

“I don’t know? He and his little girl were watching a movie?” Seb offered, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes.

“Huh. Well,” Brock grumpily acquiesced, “okay. You stay alert though. Nothing came back on this guy, Loki Odinson yet. He’s a college dropout who runs an underwear store. He’s in a messy divorce and custody battle. He has temporary custody of the five year old kid. And he has money in the bank, but his folks are rich, so no surprise for a college dropout shopkeeper.”

“He told me he worked hard to get where he is?” Sebastian said, not surprised at the reveal that Loki was going through a divorce. It made sense. Loki lived with just Asta, no mention of the mother.

“Maybe,” Brock sighed, “I’m gonna keep an eye on him, though. And see what’s up. Never hurts to have intel on an op. There’s a bit of word on the other thing. Seems to be going in Arizona, like we thought. A few witnesses, but nothing more. I’ll keep ya posted if it links here.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian yawned, covering his mouth with his free hand.

“Lock your door, kid, and keep in touch!” Brock ordered. “Get some rest. Tomorrow’s a work day and I want you working hard so he doesn’t have reason to dump you before I’m done with him.”

Nodding, Sebastian agreed, “yes, Sir. I won’t be late tomorrow.” He ran his hand through his curls again, ruffling them.

“Set the alarm on your freakin’ watch if you have to,” Brock ordered. “And I’ll see if I can get you a clock.”

“Have a clock in my room, jus’ fell asleep,” Sebastian said, “talk to you tomorrow.”

“Night, kid,” Brock gruffly said then hung up.

Sebastian sighed and stood back up, walking out of the bathroom. He went over to the door to his bedroom and shut it, locking it, like Brock had ordered. The young man pulled off his sweater and stripped off his boots and jeans before crawling back into the bed and collapsing onto it with a huff. Sleep took him almost instantly.

**************

A firm knock on the locked door woke Seb ten minutes before his alarm clock. “Seb?” Loki’s voice called through the door. “Want to join us for breakfast?”

Blinking awake, feeling groggy and tired, Sebastian rubbed his eyes and called back, “yeah, gimme a sec!” He slipped out of the bed.

“Take your time, Seb. I’m just getting Asta up. Pancakes? It’s a cold day,” Loki called back.

“Okay! Thank you!” Sebastian said in return, heading towards his bathroom to get ready for the day. In just under thirty minutes, the young man had showered and gotten dressed in a pair of his new black slacks, a white button-down and a dark blue cardigan. He put his contacts back in, shaved his face, and styled his hair. The last thing he did was put on the pair of dress shoes. When Sebastian walked out into the living area, it was almost like seeing another person. He cleaned up very nicely from the bedraggled young man that Loki had met the day before. “Morning, Loki, Asta . . .” he called, giving them a smile.

Looking up, Loki smiled in return. “Come on in, Seb. We have butter and syrup and a bit of strawberry jam if that’s what you prefer, but I didn’t put anything on your share.” The raven-haired man sat at the table next to his daughter, his own small stack of pancakes just barely cut into. He was cutting all his food in bite sized pieces, like he had for his daughter, before ever eating any. “Coffee, milk, and apple and orange juice, too.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said, sitting at the table and spreading some strawberry jam on his pancakes. He also poured himself a cup of coffee.

“I get to go to daycare, today! Miss Eir called Papa and said she was feeling lots better!” Asta reported, taking a bite of her own pancakes.

With a smile, Loki added, “so, she goes on the bus to kindergarten then from there to her daycare. I pick her up after closing. That’s the hour you’ll be alone before your shift ends, but no customers. Just a bit of tidying and restock. We don't’ have as drastic a restock as bigger stores, so it never takes more than half an hour to finish up.”

Sebastian nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, “I think I should be able to handle it.”

Smiling widely, Loki nodded, “good. That’s great. If you want seconds, let me know so I can make them. Asta leaves in half an hour then we’ll be going down for opening duties.”

“This should be plenty, thank you,” Sebastian said, giving Loki a grateful smile.

The next several minutes passed by as the three ate their meal and soon it was time for Asta to head out so she could catch the bus to school. “C’mon, Papa!” She said, pulling on her winter coat and then tugging her beanie over her dark curls.

Loki chuckled and got his own outerwear on, grabbing her hand before she could open the door. “Hold your horses, angel. Let Seb get dressed. We’ve got a few minutes for the bus.”

Sebastian quickly got dressed in the outerwear Loki had given him and then followed the pair out of the apartment so they could walk Asta to the bus stop. Loki grabbed one hand and smiled at Seb over his daughter’s head. “Bet you never thought to be walking to a school bus stop this morning.”

Laughing softly, Sebastian shook his head, “yeah, no. Definitely not.”

“I’m going to go ahead and talk to the bus driver for a moment,” Loki said. He pulled out the store keys and handed them to Seb. “Open up and start checking that everything’s in order. We didn’t do the closing yesterday or the register. I’ll take care of the register when I come in.”

Nodding, Sebastian took the keys and hurried back to the shop, thankful to get out of the bitter cold. He unlocked the door and went inside, turning on the lights to the shop as he walked back to breakroom to hang up his coat and put his gloves away, switching back to his dress shoes. The young man went back onto the sales floor and started straightening up. He may not know where everything went yet but he did what he could.

The bell on the front door rang and a blast of winter air came across the store as someone entered. There was no hesitation in the step, as if the person belonged there.

Looking up, blinking at the sight of a blond, not Loki, Sebastian cleared his throat and said, “sir? We . . . we’re not open yet?”

Smiling widely at Seb, the blond-haired, blue eyed man laughed softly. “Ah, so Loki actually broke down and hired help? And here he always insisted he could manage on his own.” Confidently, the man strode forward and leaned on the counter, smiling at Seb. “You’re new in town, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, moved from California,” Sebastian informed, straightening up a display of red and black lingerie.

The blond made no move to touch the merchandise or cash register, merely watching. Every time Seb looked over, he smiled again. “We have better skiing, I’ll bet,” he dared. “My name’s Fandral. What’s yours?”

“Sebastian. Sebastian Wolff,” the black haired man introduced himself, glancing over at the blond, “and yes, a lot better skiing. Lot more snow, actually.”

Chuckling, Fandral nodded, “and some say California’s north has better mountains.” He watched as Seb worked, his eyes following the younger man’s every move. Finally, he asked, “so, you married? Have a significant other? You’re far too pretty to be single.”

Flushing, Sebastian ducked his head, clearing his throat as he moved to straighten the different pieces of the deep lavender sets that Loki had shown Mrs. Jacobs the day before. “No, not married. I’m . . . I’m single.”

Straightening and looking shocked, Fandral said, “no! No one’s captured the lovely Mr. Wolff? A shame. Let me welcome you to Vermont and prove you’re not alone here.” He stepped over but still kept his hands off the wares, respectful of the fact that he was in a shop. “Let me take you to dinner,” Fandral’s voice dropped to a soft purr.

“Dinner?” Sebastian’s brows rose in surprise and he let out a nervous sounding chuckle, “I . . . I don’t know?”

“Ah, ask my friends, I’m harmless,” Fandral coaxed, smiling. “If not food, how about a movie? Or a walk through the mall?”

Worrying at his bottom lip, flushing the skin a bright red, Sebastian said, “okay? I guess it’d be okay . . .” he hadn’t been on a _date_ in what felt like forever . . . it would be nice to go out and just have a little fun.

“Yes, thank you! I haven't been out with a gorgeous man in ages.” He swept up Seb’s hand and bowed, kissing the fingers with a flourish. “I should leave before the real customers show, but I’ll pick you up tonight? Dress warm and casual.” Reluctantly letting go of Seb’s hand, Fandral smiled again and turned to leave the store.

Smiling softly, still flushing, Sebastian turned back to finish straightening up, excited at the prospect of going out on a date. He didn’t even seem to hear when the bell rang again, signaling that someone else had stepped into the store.

Loki headed past Seb to the back room, taking off his outer gear and switching to his dress shoes, an expensive pair of leather ones. Putting on the coffee, he stepped back out and over to the register. Casually, he said, “gotta listen for the bell, Seb. You’re main job is security. Don’t let stocking get in the way. I can stock.”

Looking up, Sebastian flushed brighter and stammered, “oh, sorry!” He worried at his bottom lip, fearing he might have already disappointed his boss on the first day.

“It’s okay. You’re trying hard to do two jobs. You’ll get used to balancing.” He looked up. “Let me know if you want breaks for bathroom or whatever, okay? I’d rather not look up and find you disappeared. I worry.” Loki offered a smile to Seb. The raven-haired man’s smile was easy and relaxed, friendly, nothing like the devil-may-care charm of the blond Fandral.

Nodding, Sebastian worked on straightening what he could while watching customers come and go throughout the day. He was surprised how many customers braved the storm just to buy some expensive lingerie or sleepwear.

One customer, a middle aged woman with auburn hair, perused over a blush pink corselet. She looked up and saw Sebastian working and then looked past him and saw Loki. She frowned and said, “why is it only men work at this store? Seems like there should be a woman to help.”

Loki smiled widely and strode over. “Ah, but the women are doing important jobs for our community, leaving us poor men to run the stores in their stead. I’d hate to push back women’s rights a hundred years. Is there something I can help you with? I promise not to be rude and ogle such a lovely young woman.”

This woman, unlike Mrs. Jacobs, didn’t seem to ease under Loki’s charm. She asked, “you don’t think it odd that you two men stare at women all day buying lingerie?”

Loki shook his head, “I at least am not the male tailor or designer trying them on the women who have to model nude. I have far more respect than that for my sisters.” Loki gestured to another section of the store, “and the men buying male lingerie seem more uncomfortable than the women customers.” He continued to smile at the stranger. “If it eases you, I can call and see if my sister is available to help? She works in an administrative office as the head of human resources.”

Shaking her head, the woman let out a huff, shooting a glare at Sebastian as if he’d personally offended her though he’d done nothing.

“I am sorry we did not meet your standards. We ever try to accommodate the customers. Perhaps you would like to arrange a private viewing by appointment? I can be sure my sister is available then for your complete indulgence.” Loki’s eyes had turned to green fire once more, as seemed to happen at least once a day with a difficult customer. His smile stayed in place and his tone soothed.

“No, I think I’ll take my business elsewhere,” she huffed again, turning to practically stomp out of the store.

“Please feel free to hand the corselet to the security guard as you pass him, ma’am,” Loki ordered in a sugary voice, signaling to Seb to block the door.

Sebastian did as Loki had ordered, stepping up to block the door. He couldn’t believe he had to stop a shoplifter on the first day! He didn’t move as the woman, holding the very pricey corselet in her hands, approached him.

Gasping, voice icing over with righteous offense, the woman glared hard up at Seb and then at Loki, “are you accusing me of _stealing_?”

"Not at all, ma'am," Loki said, smoothly, "just of being so upset by our staffing limits that you forgot you were carrying around a five hundred dollar piece of clothing you had yet to purchase."

Huffing, the woman shoved the piece of clothing into Sebastian’s chest and pushed past him. Blinking, Sebastian looked over at Loki, his dark eyes looked surprised.

After the lady left, Loki sighed and shook his head. “What she didn’t realize, I think, is that those fancy looking decor mirror balls lining the entire moulding are cameras, everywhere. I catch every angle of the entire shop with those. Want to lock the door and come see the security system? I guarantee no one comes in this early unless looking for warmth or doing something shady.”

“Okay . . .” Sebastian put the corselet back and locked up the shop. Turning back to Loki, he asked, “how’d you know?”

Loki laughed softly, “there are several types of people who come into a very pricey shop. A real customer would have acted in one of a few ways. One, she would have rushed to apologize once I’d complimented her and mentioned my sister, especially after offering to get her. Two, she would have huffed and found something else to complain about after I offered the private appointment, which is hard to come by in most shops. Or three, she would have snatched up the chance to be catered to privately by someone of such high rank as to be in charge of a department.” Loki shrugged. “Then there are those who come in just to pretend browse to get out of the weather or away from someone else. They act worried often and aren’t really touching or shopping, merely trying to _look_ like they are. When given a sympathetic ear, they might leave or even ask for help. And then there's the last kind. I offered her a private appointment with a female, and she got angry? She wanted all male staff out of the palace, knowing there were no females on duty? And she didn’t complain about the staff when she first came in, she waited until she saw the price on that corselet. To me, that screams either thief or witch, and I didn’t give her the chance to prove she wasn’t a thief. Most complaining customers will back down or change their complaint. Instead, she headed for the door with the item. I doubt she forgot she was holding it. I’ll send her picture around as a head’s up to the others, just to keep an eye on her.”

Loki took Seb into the backroom he hadn’t yet seen: the storeroom. Part of it was taken with a very high tech bank of monitors and recording equipment. Even audio was being recorded, though that was illegal without prior consent. Loki smiled proudly. “We have not been robbed since I took over as manager.”

“And who was manager before you?” Sebastian asked, eyes scanning the many screens which caught every angle of the shop.

“Thor hired a college friend of ours, and, while a good man in most respects, he got distracted fairly easily. We got robbed at least three times under his supervision, so Thor asked him to find another job.” Loki shrugged, sounding uninterested, “so he did.”

“Oh . . .” Sebastian nodded and glanced over at Loki, “did you like him? You said he was a friend?”

With a sigh and a nod, Loki said, “yeah. I liked him a whole lot. Still do if he would just stop being so irresponsible and . . .” Loki cut himself off with a shake of his head, “water under the bridge. He’d never harm anyone or steal, but he’s got a real _attention_ problem.” Loki began working on the main computer to capture a good picture of the woman to send to his fellow shopkeepers in the neighborhood watch program.

Nodding, not asking any more about the old manager, Sebastian said, “you didn’t need a spot filled, did you?”

Still working at his task, Loki answered, simply, “no. I run this place by myself. Have for three years now.”

“So, why offer me a job, then?” Sebastian asked softly.

Looking up and at Seb, Loki smiled just as softly as Seb spoke, “because, I told you, I’ve been there, too. I don’t know what you’re running from in California, and I’m not going to ask. But I’ve been down and out on the verge of begging strangers for food and hiding under cardboard for some warmth. I needed a break and had a brother to go begging to, swallow my pride and work hard. You don’t seem to have someone to give you that break. So, I did. You earned my initial trust by saving my little girl. I’m relying on the goodness I see in you not to rob me blind and murder us in our sleep.” Loki went back to his task.

Frowning softly, wondering why Loki would be so poor as to almost be living out of a cardboard box when his parents were apparently quite wealthy, Sebastian pushed, gently, “your parents wouldn’t help you?”

Sighing, Loki hung his head and then pushed up straight. He turned to face his new friend. “I didn’t ask. My father predicted I’d fail and come begging home. My mother asked if I was sure I wanted to go to school in Vermont and not the local University. I,” Loki sighed again and ran his hand over his other forearm, “I didn’t want them to know I’d been so strung out, either. I would have, in the end, probably gone to them, but Thor was here and available. I dropped out of college and came to work for him. Cleaned up and got serious. But, please, Seb. If you respect me at all, don’t let my girl know that I used to be a user.”

“Why would I tell her that?” Sebastian blinked, looking absolutely stunned, “it’s not my place or my right.”

“My ex, loving and sweet and rather childish at times, threatens to bring it up in court if I don’t agree to half custody. Right now? Supervised visits. My ex picked up a guy and was having sex in the next room with Asta sleeping in her’s.” Loki shook his head, “I refuse to give leeway in the custody battle and so the past is rearing its head. I don’t want Asta to know, because, rather than thinking less of me, she’ll try it herself thinking it’s okay. She likes to emulate me.” Loki met Seb’s eyes, worry in his ice-green depths.

“Loki, she’s five. She won’t do drugs at _five_ ,” Sebastian pointed out.

“But,” Loki said, “she’ll remember and then try them later. Trust me, Seb, I know my little genius with the near perfect memory. I have to be careful every day to monitor what she is exposed to as acceptable.”

Nodding, Seb said, “okay. Well, I won’t say anything. You have my word.”

Smile lighting his face, the worry in his eyes lessening though not disappearing, Loki breathed out in relief. “Thank you, Seb. It means a lot having someone to back me. Most people around here love to pull me into their gossip, and I’m trying hard to give them nothing to talk about. Little ears, you know.” Loki gestured to the controls. “I’ll show you how all this works tomorrow before opening. Right now, we’ve got to reopen so I don’t lose that one nutty customer who just _has_ to spend a fortune on a new set of undies.”

Snorting softly, Sebastian nodded and followed Loki back out onto the sale’s floor. He unlocked the door and went back to straightening and watching as a few customers came in to shop. They didn’t really have another incident, four women having braved the storm to get new sets of lingerie for Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t until a few hours from closing, when a pair of women walked in, shaking off the cold air as they stepped inside.

One of them, a brunette, looked over at her friend and asked, “did you hear, Mary? Elaine Hammond is going to run for President.”

“Oh, really? She’ll get my vote! Elaine Hammond as the first female President! We’ll be stopping these dumbass wars real quick!” Mary, the woman with the greying dark blonde hair, smiled widely and glanced over some underwear on display but didn’t seem all that interested in what she saw. “And such a strong woman after everything that happened! How does she do it?”

Sebastian stiffened just slightly, his eyes flickering to watch the women, straightening as he did so.

“And with them finding her son’s body this morning?” The other woman shook her head and glanced over at Loki, “did you hear, Mr. Odinson? They found TJ Hammond’s body just this morning. Such a shame.”

Loki frowned, eyes going sad, “that’s a tragic waste. How his family must be grieving. Everyone was hoping he’d merely been staying with a friend for a few days and didn’t want press bothering him.” Loki shook his head.

The brunet looked over at her friend, “body found burned in a car fire,” she tsked, shaking her head.

Catching sight of the pale, sick look on Seb’s features, Loki said, “ladies, ladies. Such tragedy. Come, let’s get our minds on happier things, yes? Are you here for the rose set you’ve been eyeing, Nancy? I think it brings out the blush in your cheeks.” He strode over to distract the women, signaling behind his back for Seb to go to the back rooms. He didn’t know why Seb had reacted so violently, but Loki wouldn’t subject him to more of the distressing conversation.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sebastian hurried off the sales floor and into the single bathroom. Locking the door, he pulled out his phone and dialed Brock’s number, waiting for him to pick up.

The man answered on the second ring, as always, “Kid? That you?”

“You fucking crazy? Burned in a car?” Sebastian hissed, keeping his voice low.

With a sigh, Brock growled, “look, kid, had to be done. He was a danger alive and free, okay? You’ve gotta let it go and move on, new life and all. We don’t want his haunts coming to haunt us.”

Looking in the mirror, Sebastian ran his hand through his black curls, the limb trembling violently, and he felt like he was going to get sick. “But . . . _dead_?”

Voice gentling, Brock said, “look, kid, he was a wanted man, right? He had people always watching him, paparazzi and other guys, too. He couldn’t go anywhere without being spotted. Alive? He was endangering us. We had nowhere to hide with him on our hands. I know you liked him, but you’ve got to . . .”

“You said you’d take care of it! I never thought you were going to kill him!” Sebastian snapped, his stomach tying itself in knots. “They’re going to find us!”

“They aren’t looking, kid,” Brock said softly. “They should stop now he’s out of the picture. The only . . .”

“You’re not leaving me, are you?” Sebastian asked, voice soft, vulnerable. “You’re all I have left now . . .”

Soothing, Brock said, “I gotcha, kid. I’ll take good care of you. Haven’t I already? Kept you alive and safe as could be? Look, you work hard at that new job, keep that guy’s trust and respect, okay? I’m still working on the other one we’re looking into. Once that’s taken care of? Once he’s gone for good? Then you can come home. You call me everyday, more if you have to. I’m still here, in town. Won’t go anywhere until it’s all done.”

Nodding, letting out a shaky breath, Sebastian said, “okay . . . okay. You - - you could’ve at least warn me, ya know?”

“No, better this way. You talk in your sleep sometimes. Keep your door locked, kid,” Brock warned softly. “I’ll talk to you tonight at check in. Learn that guy’s routine.”

“I will,” Sebastian assured Brock and sighed, “talk to you tonight, Brock.”

“See ya, kid,” Brock’s voice took on a soft, comforting caress. He hung up.

Slipping the phone back in his pocket, Sebastian looked in the mirror again, watching his reflection closely. He turned on the cold water and splashed his face a few times. Drying his skin off with a paper towel, Sebastian took a steadying breath and left the bathroom, walking back out onto the sales floor as if nothing had happened.

Loki stood there alone, working on the restock Seb had ditched. He glanced over and offered a sympathetic, worried half-smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah . . . must’ve been something I ate,” Seb lied, not even thinking about the fact that the last time he’d eaten was that morning.

“Maybe,” Loki nodded, watching his own hands as he worked, “or maybe a nightmare coming to haunt you. I hate when the customers talk about accidents and politics in the shop.”

Nodding, swallowing thickly, Sebastian asked, “not a politics fan, I assume?”

“Don’t mind doing my civic duty and making sure we get good representation,” Loki turned and looked at Seb, “but I don’t like the arguing and snipe that comes with most people talking politics. So, I don’t like it in my shop. I want the customers to get along and be happy, not backstabbing each other over their favorite candidates.”

Sighing softly, Sebastian nodded his agreement and said, “yeah, that makes sense. People can get real nasty when dealing with politics.”

“And talking about the bad side of the news? Turns my stomach. I’m sorry you had to get shocked with that news. I would have mentioned it if I knew you were a Barrish-Hammond fan. It was all over the news this morning.” Loki stepped over to Seb and touched his wrist. “You need some time? If you want you can borrow the laptop and investigate the reports, but I don’t recommend it.”

“What do they say happened to him?” Sebastian asked softly, glancing over at Loki.

“Drunk driving and hit a wall. Car caught on fire, alcohol and gas combined with sparks caught the thing. The man was identified by his rolex and other stuff he always wore and carried.” Loki looked sympathetically at Seb.

“Well, the press always said he was a party animal. Seems almost poetic that that’s the way he goes,” Seb commented, shaking his head with a sigh.

Shaking his head, Loki said, “nothing poetic about death, Seb. That could have been me, back when.” He finished with the last item and headed back to the register.

“But, it wasn’t,” Sebastian pointed out, “you got your life together.”

Loki looked up from the counter he stood behind and said, “but it could have been. Don’t know what kept him grounded, or if he ever was, but it’s a shame he never found what he needed. I always thought TJ Hammond looked so lonely in those family shots they did.”

“Most people just thought he was a spoiled, gay kid who liked to party,” Sebastian sighed.

Loki nodded, “he probably was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings or needs. I mean, what was behind the partying? Was he spoiled with material but not attention or support? There’s more to every story, Seb.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Sebastian agreed with nod, straightening up a display even though Loki had already done it. “Maybe he was looking for someone like you? Someone who cared.”

Loki nodded, “wish he’d found me or someone like me, then. We all need someone at sometime. He never got his chance.” Shaking himself, Loki lifted a troubled smile to Seb. “Glad more than ever I gave _you_ one.”

Laughing softly, Sebastian nodded and said, “me, too.”

**************

Loki never said a word against Seb going on a date the second night he was in the house. He actually smiled, looking worried, and wished his new housemate a good time. He didn’t question who Seb dated or where they’d met, allowing the other man his personal life. He also didn’t offer to let Seb bring his date up, strictly because of Asta.

The next morning, Loki saw his daughter off to her bus then hurried into his shop, removing his outdoor wear. He was scheduled to teach Seb the security system; since stocking and clean up had been done the night before, there was little else to do in the mornings in the exclusive shop. They had so few customers in the bad weather, though they were quite busy when the weather was good or holidays were coming on. And, what the shop didn’t draw in to look at the pricey goods, it drew in the form of gossips who brought from the less expensive racks merely to see if they could glean information about their favorite divorcee.

Loki finished setting up the register and waited for Seb to change from his outerwear.

The bell rang as Fandral came into the shop, again before official opening. The blond man smiled widely upon seeing Loki and strode confidently up to the counter, brandishing a large bouquet of flowers. “Loki,” he purred, “you look wonderful this morning, love.”

Eying the flowers in annoyance, Loki lifted his eyes to meet those of the other man. “Thank you, Fandral. You look well. This is before opening. You no longer work here since I’ve replaced you. You shouldn't be here.”

“Oh, but I’ve brought flowers for the loveliest man in town, Loki,” Fandral smiled and held them out.

“No, thank you, Fandral. I don’t want flowers, chocolates, gifts, or false promises. I am not looking for a fling.” Loki’s tone dripped in disapproval.

Sighing, Fandral straightened and, holding the flowers in one hand, said, “Loki, it was a mistake. A mistake, only. I never meant any harm. She was perfectly safe in her bedroom.”

“No, she was not,” Loki growled, eyes snapping icy fire. “Fandral, you picked up a strange man in a bar and brought him home to have sex with while I was visiting my parents. You had Asta to care for and you neglected her, endangered her, and set her a bad example. And,” Loki held up a hand as Fandral tried to speak, ”you did this while you were still married to me! You cheated on us. Keep your pretty promises and your flowers. Leave the store until opening and only return if you plan to purchase. Good day.”

“But, Loki, love, it was only one mistake . . . one slip out of loneliness. I needed you so much,” Fandral begged.

“That was the only time you endangered Asta, yes, but that was certainly not the only time you _needed me_ so much you slept with another man, during our marriage, when I wasn’t even away or unavailable! Fandral, you can’t help it, I understand. You will ever need multiple lovers. But I will not be one of them. Go.” Loki gestured towards the door, eyes narrowed, voice calm and neutral despite his rage and hurt.

Sebastian stepped, after having stripped off his outerwear and changed into his dress shoes, on to the sales floor and he smiled when he saw Fandral with the flowers, however, the smile slipped when he immediately sensed the tension between the two men. Walking up, Sebastian asked, “Hey . . . what’s going on? Everything okay?”

Loki stiffened, but he kept his eyes on Fandral. “Sebastian Wolff, Fandral Dasher. My ex-husband. He was leaving, as he no longer is manager here. Goodbye, Fandral.”

“Ex- _husband_ ,” Sebastian’s eyes widened and he looked between Fandral and Loki, “you mean the one that you aren’t fully divorced from?”

“Not yet, that’s correct,” Loki said as Fandral went pale then flushed brightly. “We are in divorce proceedings. I explained why.”

“Sebastian, hello,” Frandral tried a smile.

“I take it those flowers _aren’t_ for me,” Sebastian said coldly, his dark eyes narrowed in a glare.

Loki’s eyes widened and his head snapped around. He groaned softly, “oh, Seb. Was _he_ your date? I’m so sorry . . .” And Loki did look sorry, troubled.

“No, I’m sorry. I had no idea . . .” Sebastian sighed, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe he’d actually let himself be wooed by Fandral.

“It was only a movie . . .” Fandral said, eyes shunting back and forth, hand running over his neatly trimmed goatee.

“Only a movie,” Sebastian nodded, giving the man a smile, though his eyes were pained, “Yes. And this is a shop that isn’t open yet. I believe he told you to leave.”

Fandral dropped his hand of flowers and sighed, nodding. “When can I see my daughter?”

“Saturday, as scheduled. Not before,” Loki said, once more sounding neutral.

The blond man turned without further words and walked from the store, taking his bouquet with him.

“Seb,” Loki said, softly. “You’re welcome to date anyone you desire. You know I wouldn’t hold that against you, even if it’s him.”

Giving Loki a small smile, his brown eyes sad, Sebastian nodded, “I know. Thank you. Now, you were going to show me the security system?”

“Yes. I am,” Loki smiled softly and led Seb back into the security room to explain his job to him, hitting the door lock on the way.

Once they were in the back room, Sebastian said, softly, “I - - I didn’t know he was your ex, Loki. I just assumed you were straight . . .”

Loki blinked in surprise then rethought everything he’d said about Fandral to or around Seb. “Yeah, I guess you would. I never did mention I was married to a man.” Loki sank onto the chair and patted the one next to him, pulled from the breakroom. “I’m also gay, so I only prefer males as intimate partners.” He looked up. “That’s not a problem, I assume, since you date men?”

“I would have never went on a date with him had I known . . .” Sebastian slipped into the chair next to Loki. “I’m . . . yeah, I’m gay, too. So, no problem there.”

“Seb, I’m going to be open and honest with you, like I’ve tried to be so far. I like you. You’re a good looking man, but that’s not why I’m helping you.” Loki smiled, “so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m helping you exactly because I saw a nice guy down on his luck and was afraid something bad was going to happen. About Fandral. He’s sweet, charming, a lot of heart and love, a very nice guy. He’d hang the moon for the man or woman he’s with. He’d probably jump in front of a bus for a stranger. But he cannot seem to stay monogamous. Even after we went through the procedure to have a child, getting a surrogate and everything, testing fertility and determining I was the better father candidate . . . he couldn’t seem to keep from straying. It’s in his blood. I’ve come to terms with that.”

Shaking his head, looking back at the security set up, Loki said, “but I don’t want Asta to learn that behavior. I was terrified when I heard what he’d done. True, she was asleep the entire time and his date had never even tried to enter her room, but Fandral misses the point. It was a stranger from a bar, a man he didn’t know.” Looking back at Seb, Loki said, “and before you claim I did the same thing bringing you home, I’d already seen how you saved her, that you were _not_ going to be going near her. That’s the difference. I had proof. He didn’t.”

“But will Fandral or the courts? I don’t want to be the reason you lose custody of your little girl,” Sebastian admitted, running his fingers through his hair.

“You,” Loki touched Seb’s hand to quiet him, “live in a separate apartment with an outer door and work in a security job for me at the building. Thus, you legitimately belong in that bedroom suite. Part of the legal deal is board, meaning I feed you. Thus, you have a right to come in for meals. I am secure in feeling your presence, especially if I present footage of you saving her and working diligently, will not be held against me. After all, I haven’t slept with you. You are an employee and housemate.”

Flushing, Sebastian nodded and let out a breath, “I seem to be a magnet for cheaters . . . I don’t know what it is.”

Studying Seb a moment, Loki said, “bad breakup in the past?” He nodded, not giving Seb a chance to answer. Instead, he pointed out the controls for the main screens. “By the way, if it ever comes up, most audio monitoring is illegal, but ours is not. You check our public entrance later and you’ll see it clearly states that there is video _and_ audio surveillance on the premises. And that entering the building is akin to permission granted for such monitoring.”

Nodding, Sebastian watched Loki for a few moments before saying, “you’re a good man, you know that? Most people wouldn’t have hired me . . . and would’ve been mad when they found out I accidentally dated your ex.”

Smiling, ducking his head slightly, Loki said softly, “thank you, Seb. Someday, when you’re on your feet again and able, you can do a kindness for someone you have reason to trust. Make sure the recipient isn’t just anybody.” Loki looked up and met Seb’s eyes. “In this job, you’ll learn a bit about identifying the bad ones, I hope. You can use that in the future.”

“Haven’t had much experience with identifying bad people . . . most of the time I had that - -“ Sebastian snapped his mouth shut and his dark eyes flickered to look at Loki.

“Handled by others,” Loki finished. He nodded. “Parents, friends, even lovers can be good at shielding us from things that hurt us. When we’re suddenly on our own? It might be hard to take up that job. It’s okay, Seb. I know you’ve had something rough go on that drove you across country. Here, you can take a breath and try to sort things out.”

Flushing, his eyes falling, Sebastian nodded, letting out another sigh, “thank you, Loki. I really don’t think I can say it enough.”

Loki let out a chuckle and nodded. “Okay, you can repay me by doing a good job, okay, Seb?” He smiled and began instructing the other man in earnest, making sure he understood the system.


	3. No Time Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Illness; Criminal Activity; Possible Identity Fraud**

Two weeks flew by in a blue for Sebastian as he tried to get the hang of his new job and new life with Loki and Asta. He still did his check-ins with Brock every night at eight, but he was starting to feel more and more comfortable as each day passed by. This had been the longest they’d stayed in one town since the incident, and Sebastian found himself hoping that, maybe, he would be able to settle down here. Loki and Asta helped distract him, helped ease the ache in his chest. Of course, Sebastian found himself watching Loki more and more with each day, growing very fond of the older man’s smile and laugh, his gentle voice, and caring nature. Sebastian knew how dangerous these feelings were . . . Loki was his boss and currently going through a nasty divorce and custody battle . . . there was no way he’d want any sort of relationship with Sebastian.

Sighing, the black haired man ran his fingers through his curls as he stepped out of his room, freshly showered but in a pair of sweats and a comfy green sweater. It was Sunday, and that meant the shop was closed and it was his and Loki’s day off. Sebastian stopped mid step when he saw Asta playing quietly by herself in the living room. Sebastian had never seen the little girl up without her father. The young man peered into the kitchen to see if Loki was just making breakfast but he didn’t see the father. Looking back at Asta, Sebastian asked, “whatcha playing?”

“ _Frozen_ ,” was the almost absent-minded answer. The girl stood up and carried two dolls towards Seb, one a blond-haired baby doll with short cut hair and a blue dress, the other a polar bear stuffed animal. “You wanna play, Seb?”

Looking at the dolls in Asta’s hands, Sebastian answered after a moment, “sure, but you’re gonna have to teach me. I’ve never played _Frozen_ before.”

“You seen the movie?” she looked up at Seb with wide ice-green eyes so very like her father. It was evident that Loki’s semen had gone into producing the little girl with the surrogate.

“Um . . . once. It’s the one with the two sisters, right? And the silly snowman?” Sebastian offered the girl a smile.

“Uh huh,” Asta grinned up at Seb and offered the polar bear. “Here. I don’t have an Olaf so Mr. Ice pretends to be Olaf.”

“Alright, I can do that,” Sebastian nodded, taking the polar bear from Asta and then moving to sit cross legged near where the little girl had been when he came into the living room. “And, you have Elsa, right?”

“Right,” she smiled and sank to the floor once more where several other dolls and stuffed animals of various origins lay. It was obvious Loki provided his daughter with many toys, but she hadn’t been given the name brand toys on the market. Rather, she had been using her imagination to pretend. “And, Seb, gotta be quiet even if it’s funny and you wanna laugh. Papa’s sleeping.”

Nodding, Sebastian lowered his voice, even though he hadn’t been speaking loud in the first place. He moved the bear towards the doll that Asta held and, in his best impersonation of Olaf, said, “Hi, I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!” He had never actually played with a child before, so hoped he was doing it right.

Smiling, Asta put the arms of her doll up then pushed it against the bear and said, “hello, Olaf! There’s a hug.” She grinned up at Seb and asked, “when Papa gets up, what do you want him to make to eat?”

Looking over at Asta, Sebastian offered, “how about I show you how to make omelettes? That way we can surprise your Papa with breakfast for once?” The young man worried that perhaps Loki wasn’t feeling good since he wasn’t up. In the two weeks that Sebastian had been living there, Loki never woke up last.

“Okay, that’ll make him feel better, right?” Asta took the bear and the baby doll and put them with the others in a box near the television, cleaning up her toys without being told.

“Was your Papa sick?” Sebastian asked, rising to his feet.

“Uh huh. He was in the bathroom throwing up when I heard him. He said he needed to sleep a bit more and to play quiet. He said he’d call Uncle Thor, but his phone’s out here so I think he forgot.” She stepped up to Seb, hands behind her back now her toys were put away.

“Maybe not omelettes, then,” Sebastian nodded and turned to lead the little girl to the kitchen, “that’d probably be too heavy on his stomach. How about some toast?” He looked down at Asta, honestly asking her opinion, making her a very prominent part in the decision.

“Papa likes toast with butter on it. He spreads it from end to end like a sheet. He says it’s best thin but all over.” She smiled eagerly. “Can you show me how? Papa’s toast is best!”

Nodding, Sebastian said, “I don’t know if I can beat Papa’s toast, but I can try to make it as good.” He pulled out the loaf of bread and then looked around the kitchen. Seeing a small stool, Sebastian grabbed it and put it right in front of the toaster. “Step on up, Asta,” he gestured to the toaster with an over-dramatic flourish of his hands.

“Will it burn if I touch it?” the girl asked, looking doubtful. “Papa says not to touch hot things unless my feet can be on the floor.”

“Don’t touch the inside of the toaster while it’s on, but everything else should be fine,” Sebastian answered readily enough, pulling out two pieces of bread but not putting them in the toaster. He set the pieces right in front of the appliance.

Asta climbed onto the stool and asked, “okay, Sebbie, what now?”

“Grab those pieces of bread and put them into the toaster. Don’t worry, it’s not hot yet because we haven’t turned it on,” Sebastian gestured to the bread and then the two slots in the appliance.

The girl studied the bread then the toaster slots then the bread. Picking up a piece in each hand she looked at TJ. “What if it’s upside down?” Asta sounded worried.

“It’ll be fine, but, normally people drop them in like this,” he grabbed one of the pieces of bread and flipped it so the curved portion was facing upwards. “Okay, ready to drop them in?”

Asta turned her piece curved side up. “And if it’s upside down, it doesn’t cook good?”

“No, it cooks the same,” Sebastian answered with a shrug, “it’s that most people do it that way,” he gestured to the bread again.

“Okay, ready,” Asta nodded.

“Okay, drop them in then,” Sebastian gestured to the slots once more.

Asta watched Seb drop his piece in then grinned, mischief sparking in her eyes. She quickly flipped the piece over and dropped it in, beaming up at Seb.

Laughing, Sebastian nodded and then pointed to the lever on the side of the toast, “okay, push that lever all the way down, okay?”

The little girl studied the simple appliance then used both hands to push the lever down, almost flipping the device onto herself with the amount of pressure. She yelped and jumped from the stool backwards, shocked and trembling, slipping over to Seb for a reassuring hug. “It tried to bite me!” Bread was on the floor but the toaster had settled back on the counter.

Shaking his head, huffing out a small laugh, Sebastian wrapped one arm around the girl to give her a hug before picking up the bread from the floor and setting it aside. He grabbed two fresh pieces and said, “no, Asta, you just used too much muscle. Gotta be gentle . . . like Kristoff is with Sven. He’s nice and gentle, right?”

“Okay,” the girl trembled a bit, still scared. She took her piece and hesitated then climbed on the stoll, put the piece in sideways up, and jumped back quickly.

Grabbing the piece that Asta had put in, knowing it’d be hard to pull out sideways, Sebastian dropped his piece in and then her piece though he didn’t push the lever down. Instead, he held out his hand, “hold my hand while you push down with your other one? Remember, gentle.” He offered the girl a reassuring smile.

She nodded and climbed back onto the stool, taking Seb’s hand with her right. She used her left to touch the lever, yelping and pulling back quickly. Blinking when the toaster sat there doing nothing, she reached out again and pushed the lever down. Pulling her hand back slowly, Asta looked up at Seb. “Did I break it? The button is down still.”

“No, that means you did it right,” Sebastian carefully lifted the little girl so she could see the coils in the toaster turned orange, “see that? Means it’s toasting the bread. But, don’t ever put your finger in there while it’s glowing like that . . . means it’s _very_ hot.” He gently set her back down on the stool.

“Okay. Don’t touch inside. But, Sebbie, how do we get the bread back out?” Asta looked up at Seb as if he had all the answers, the same look she bestowed on her father.

Figuring that Loki already had the toaster calibrated to the right amount of time needed for the way he liked the bread to be toasted, Sebastian said, “we wait.” He grabbed a plate and pulled over the butter dish before grabbing a butter knife. After only a little over a minute, the two pieces of bread popped out of the appliance.

Asta grinned and climbed onto the stool, reaching for the hot toast. “They came back up!”

“Hold on, Asta,” Sebastian put his hand out to touch his fingers to her tiny wrist, not grabbing at it though, “the bread is hot. Let me grab it, okay?” The adult quickly pulled out the toasted bread and set them on the plate. Sebastian let them cool for a few moments before opening the butter dish and cutting into the butter with the knife. “Okay, now, we’re going to be spreading the butter on the bread . . . like this,” he showed her how to do the first piece, spreading the butter thinly but all over.

Sebastian sliced off some more butter and then offered the knife, handle to her.

Asta whipped her hands behind her back with a frown. “No! Not allowed to touch knives, Seb. Papa said so.”

“This one won’t cut you,” Sebastian reassured the little girl.

“No, Seb. Papa said no!” Asta insisted. “No knives. I can use spoons and forks.” She crossed her arms, looking stubborn for the first time since he’d met the small family.

Nodding, Sebastian placed the butter knife back on the dish and grabbed a fresh one. He ran the smooth edge across his thumb and then held his thumb out for Asta to inspect. “See? No cut. Butter knives are as safe as spoons.”

“But Papa said no. I don’t wanna be bad,” Asta whispered, eyes huge.

“Okay, okay,” Sebastian finally relented, figuring he’d need to talk with Loki before Asta touched the butter knives. He spread butter on the second piece and then turned back to Asta, “want to go see if your Papa is awake?”

“Papa will come out when he’s better. I think he forgot to call Uncle Thor to come take care of us, Seb.” She went towards the fridge. “Want me to get the juice? I can carry it. I’m strong!”

“Yes, please. I think you may be stronger than me,” Sebastian pulled out a glass so that they could serve the juice.

Looking happy, forgetting the knife argument, Asta opened the fridge and pulled out the large carafe of orange juice. With both hands she carried it to the table and put it on the chair since she couldn’t lift it high enough for the table. She turned and ran back to the fridge for the apple juice carafe. She shut the fridge after both carafes were on the chair. “Seb? Can’t get them higher. I’m too short.”

Sebastian nodded and walked over to put both carafes on the table. Looking back at Asta, he asked, “did you want to eat the pieces you made while we wait for your Papa to wake up?”

Nodding, Asta said, excitedly, “we can share! You eat one and I eat one. One and one is two, Seb.” The kindergartener climbed onto her chair.

“Good job,” Sebastian praised, turning to grab the plate and put it in front of the little girl. He grabbed the normal glass as well as one of Asta’s lidded ones. Sitting at the table, Sebastian asked, “did you want apple or orange juice?”

Making a face, Asta complained, “don’t like orange juice. It’s got _stuff_ in it.”

“Apple it is, then,” Sebastian chuckled and poured the apple juice into the sippy cup, securing the lid onto it before pushing it over to Asta. He poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Grown ups are weird. They like stuff in their juice.” Asta shook her head. She picked up her piece of toast and began to eat, smiling at Seb with wide, happy eyes. Swallowing she said, “it’s good!”

“And you made it, Asta, thank you,” Sebastian smiled, taking a bite of his own half.

“You made it, too, Seb. You put the butter on,” Asta gave credit where it was due, pride in her eyes. “Hey, Papa!” she didn’t jump up from her food, but her happy voice called out as she looked towards the kitchen doorway.

Loki, looking pale and weak, leaned on the doorframe, eyes dull and cheeks flushed over his paleness. “Hey, angel,” he rasped. “Seb? You fed Asta?”

“Taught her to use the toaster . . . hope that was okay,” Sebastian turned in his chair to look at the older man.

Nodding, Loki said, “not allowed to touch the stove or pots and pans till she doesn’t need a stool, but the toaster’s fine. No blender or sharps.” He pushed off the doorframe and shuffled inside, pulling his thick soft robe closer around his lean frame. Making it to the table, Loki sank down and laid his arms on the surface, putting his head in his arms. “Think I got the flu, Seb.”

“Need a ride to Urgent Care?” Sebastian asked, dark brown eyes watching the older man worriedly. “Or I can run to the pharmacy if you think over the counter medicine will do the trick . . .”

Loki lifted his head and rasped, “Thor can take Asta for a bit. Then I’ll go get seen.”

“Well, I’ll go with you then. I do have a license, ya know. Jus’ might need to drive the car if you’re comfortable enough with that . . .” Sebastian offered.

“Sounds good,” Loki agreed, putting a hand over his abdomen. “What time is it?” He turned his head, narrowing his eyes to try to see the clock.

Asta looked over and reported, “the little is five and the big is four. It’s five twenty, right Papa?”

Smiling, lowering his head again, Loki said, “good girl. So clever. You remembered your clock.”

“Papa, how’d you call Uncle Thor when your phone is on the counter?” Asta asked then bit her toast again.

Lifting his head with a groan, Loki started pushing from his chair. “Gotta call Thor to take Asta.”

“I’ll get your phone,” Sebastian offered, rising to his feet to go retrieve the device and then bring it back to Loki.

Loki offered a smile to Seb and took the phone. He brought it very close to his face, squinting and slowly hitting buttons. Finally, he put it to his ear and rasped, “Thor? Need you to take Asta? Please? Goin’ to the doctor.”

After a moment, he said, “thanks, Thor. I’ll unlock the door for you.” Loki neglected to even say goodbye as he hung up and dropped his head into his folded arms again.

Sebastian turned to go unlock the door for Loki’s older brother and then returned once more. “Anything else you need, Loki?” he asked.

“Can you help Asta get her emergency bag? You’re such a doll, Seb.” Loki tried to lift his head and managed to finally lean back in his chair.

Asta said, “Papa, do you want juice?”

“Sure, darling. Papa needs fluids.” Loki didn’t move to pour the juice so Asta looked to Seb. “I spill.”

Nodding, Sebastian poured Loki a glass of juice and then turned back to Asta, “do you know about your emergency bag?”

“Yup. I can get it. I know where Papa keeps it!” The little girl hopped up and ran out of the room towards the hall closet.

Loki blinked at the juice and accepted it. He began sipping, wincing but not complaining. “Thanks, Seb, for helping with Asta. The biggest problem of being a single parent, you know? No sick time.”

“No problem,” Sebastian answered, picking up the plate, his half eaten piece still on it. He threw the piece away and put the plate in the dishwasher.

“Sorry to put you off your breakfast,” Loki rasped and sipped, leaning back in the chair, head lolling a bit between sips. “I hate being sick. Feel so useless.”

“Sick gets a free pass,” Sebastian murmured and then finished cleaning up.

Blinking, Loki looked at Seb, confused. “What?”

Head snapping up to look at Loki, Sebastian flushed and repeated, “sick gets a free pass? It’s just something . . . something my Nana used to say . . .”

“Your Nana sounds like a very caring, wise women,” Loki sighed. “I like her already.” He let his head fall back again.

“She was . . . is . . .” Sebastian shook himself and then turned to grab the outer gear he and Loki would need.

Looking back up, Loki didn’t question Seb’s apparent confusion over his grandmother’s status. Instead he called out in a loud rasp, “Angel? You got that bag?” He ended in a cough, spilling some of his juice before managing to get the glass onto the table.

Coming back, carrying two coats, gloves, boots and two beanies, Sebastian put the items on a chair and hurried to clean the mess.

“Yes, Papa. I put clean panties in and my toothbrush,” Asta came running out with a bright pink backpack with a pony on the front, and not a cartoon pony picture, either. She stopped and watched Seb and her father for a moment before saying, “you’re gonna get better, Papa. Seb can help.”

Sebastian didn’t comment as he wiped up the spilled juice and threw away the used towels. The black haired man turned back to the outer wear, grabbing Loki’s things so he could help Loki get into them.

The front door of the apartment opened and the big burly blond Thor stepped in. “Loki?”

Loki muttered and struggled to sit up so Seb could help him dress. “Thor . . . kitchen,” he called, sounding tired.

The older man hurried in, dressed in a thick parka and heavy gloves and hat. He sighed as he took in the sight of Loki and Seb. “I will care for Asta at my home. You are Seb, yes? Loki’s housemate?”

Helping Loki into a pair of gloves, Sebastian nodded, “yeah, Sebastian Wolff. And . . . you’re Thor? Loki’s older brother?”

“I am Thor Odinson, older brother of Loki,” Thor confirmed. He turned and grabbed up Asta in a bear hug, grinning widely. “Ah, my little snowflake. Your Papa needs to go to the doctor. Are you ready to come to Uncle Thor’s home?”

“Yes, Uncle Thor. Seb is gonna help Papa get better. Is Aunt Sif there?” Asta grinned and hugged her uncle’s thick neck with her small arms.

“Of course,” Thor laughed. He picked up the backpack and turned to Seb, still holding Asta in one muscular arm. “Thank you for caring for my little brother. He works far too hard.”

“No problem,” Sebastian answered, giving Thor a small smile. He helped Loki to his feet and started following Thor out of the apartment.

“I will lock up, brother, if you will go ahead with your Seb,” Thor called, reaching for Loki’s house keys on a hook by the door.

Loki didn’t correct Thor’s phrasing, merely pocketing his phone and taking the keys Thor held out. “Thank you, brother,” he rasped, picking up his wallet from the table by the door and shoving it in his coat pocket. Loki turned to Seb and said, “ready, Seb.”

Sebastian helped Loki into the older man’s car, securing Loki into the passenger seat before getting behind the wheel. “Okay, so, where’s your doctor?”

“Emergency room. It’s Sunday. Everyone’s closed,” Loki informed him, coughing a bit then sighing and laying back into the car seat. Eyes open, he squinted at the road.

“Okay . . . emergency room,” Sebastian nodded and pulled out of the driveway, turning in the direction where he thought he’d seen the hospital.

“Drive up Pearl towards the mall. It’s on the right instead of going left. Can't miss it. UVM is the biggest place around.” Loki coughed, “it’s the university medical college, basically.”

“Got it,” Sebastian confirmed and then started driving towards the hospital. He drove very carefully in the icy conditions. Once there, Seb parked the car and helped Loki out, guiding the sick man into the emergency room.

On the way through the door, Loki snagged a filter mask from the station set up for patients with breathing or coughing symptoms. The intake nurse seemed serious and kind as she took Loki’s information then sent him to the vital signs station for baseline stats. That nurse, again, asked questions, this time concerning his symptoms, which included vomiting, weakness, fever, dizziness, nausea, coughing, chills, and achiness everywhere. She confirmed that Loki had a fever of one hundred one. She told Loki to continue wearing the mask then sent him and Seb to wait in the waiting room, which was sparsely inhabited. Loki sank into the char, almost curling his six foot two frame into a miserable ball, sitting sideways with his arms wrapped in close and his eyes closed, head leaning on the wall behind the short-backed chair.

Without even thinking, Sebastian wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulders and brought the older man over, letting him lean against him. The younger man didn’t say anything, letting Loki get some rest. Loki switched willingly to using Seb as a pillow and drifted into a light doze.

Half an hour later, the intake nurse called out, “Lucky Odinson?”

Looking down, Sebastian gently nudged the older man to wake him, “Loki? She’s calling you . . .”

With a soft groan, Loki roused and swayed to his feet, holding onto Seb for a moment to regain his balance. He walked over to the nurse to follow her into a cubicle.

After Loki left with the nurse, Sebastian pulled out his phone. He dialed Brock’s number and then held the phone to his ear. He figured he should let the man know where he was, in case Loki was kept at the hospital for a while.

On the second ring, Brock answered, “kid? You okay? Need extraction?”

“No . . . I’m at the hospital,” Sebastian answered, “Loki has the flu . . . we think.”

Brock sighed over the line and said, “how _you_ feeling, kid?”

“I’m . . . I’m good,” Sebastian nodded and sighed, glancing around before continuing, lowering his voice, “any . . . any news? Are we still okay?”

“No news yet. What about the little girl? She with you guys?” Brock asked.

“No, with the older brother, Thor,” Sebastian replied, running his fingers through his hair. “Shop’s closed today. “I drove Loki to the hospital. Haven’t driven in ages . . . but didn’t crash, so that’s good.”

“Yeah, gonna need to sharpen those skills up in this place,” Brock let out a breath. “Look, just keep your head down, okay. Still no idea where _he_ is, but he was last seen in Arizona. I’ve got feelers out.”

“Thought we were going to be fine since . . . well, you know,” Sebastian commented with a sigh, “do you really think they’re still looking?”

“I never let my guard down, kid. It’s _my_ job to keep my eye out and yours to do what I say and stay safe. So, the place you’re living . . . no one’s home right now?” Brock asked, sounding interested.

“No, the place is empty,” Sebastian confirmed, “don’t know how long I’ll be here with Loki. Probably out for at least another hour or so.”

“Cause I’m watching the store and stuff, and there’s lights on in the apartment above,” Brock said.

“Brock . . . all the lights were off when we left,” Sebastian’s tone had gone softer and then he glanced around again.

“Does your boss have automatic lights? Attached to security?” Brock asked.

“I . . . I don’t know?” Sebastian answered, worrying at his bottom lip, “he has security for the shop . . . never seen it for the apartment.”

“Calm down, kid, and think. You ever have to plug in a code to get in or out?” Brock’s voice sounded serious, calm.

“No,” Sebastian answered.

“Okay,” Brock sounded decisive, “you let me know before you go back there. I’m gonna get the locals to do a sweep and check on it.”

“Okay,” Sebastian agreed, “you . . . you don’t think he found us, do you?”

“Not sure. Could be a regular thief, could be something involving us. You stay out of the place. Take him to a pharmacy for supplies if you have to. Just let me know before you come back. You can check in with me in three if you’re still there.” Brock sounded worried, but not anxious like other times they had to move quick. “You know the drill. I don’t call you.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call you when we’re heading back,” Sebastian let out a shaky breath, worrying at his bottom lip.

“And, kid? Make sure Brother knows to keep the little girl until you both actually walk in the door, okay? No letting her in the place ahead of time,” Brock advised. He paused, “could it be Brother come back with the little girl?”

“No, I don’t think so . . . he said he’d take her all day,” Sebastian answered, “we’ve only been gone about an hour.”

“Okay, then definitely call before going back. I’ll let you know if it’s cool. Maybe the ex came looking for the kid or something.” Brock huffed and said, “and try not to get sick.”

“Yeah, okay,” Sebastian let out a shaky breath and glanced around again, “I’ll call you when we’re leaving . . .”

“Take care, kid.” Brock hung up.

Huffing out a breath, Sebastian slipped the phone into his pocket and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t help the fear that built up inside of him. He should’ve known that he couldn’t get comfortable in one place . . . he would just end up leaving . . . always.

Two hours later, Loki walked out of the emergency area to the waiting area, carrying his coat and looking tired. He blinked at Seb and rasped, “flu.”

Head snapping up, Sebastian cleared his throat and nodded, letting out a sigh, “yeah . . . okay, um . . . do we need to go to the pharmacy? Doctor prescribed you something, right?” The black haired man carefully stood, watching Loki.

Nodding, Loki said, “yeah, typical stuff to mask the symptoms. Don’t think I replaced the stuff from last time I got sick.” Loki began tugging on his jacket. “Gotta call Thor and ask if he’ll keep Asta for a few days so she doesn’t get it.” He blinked at Seb, “you okay? Fever? Tummy ache?”

“What? Oh, no - - no, I’m fine,” Sebastian reassured and gave Loki a wavering smile, “so, let’s go to the pharmacy so I can get you home, yeah?”

“Sounds great,” Loki sighed. “Thanks, Seb. You’re a godsend.”

“No where close,” Sebastian tried another smile and then helped Loki out of the hospital to the waiting vehicle. He helped Loki into the passenger seat and got behind the wheel once more. “Pharmacy . . . which one did the doctor send your meds to?”

“None of them. It’s over the counter stuff,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes and layng the seat backwards so he could doze. “We can go to the Rite Aid near our place.”

“Rite Aid, right, yeah,” Sebastian nodded, licking his lips and glancing around before starting the car and easing out of the parking space, turning the car on to the main road.

Once at the pharmacy, Loki sighed and let himself from the car, shuddering and hunkering down in his winter coat. He headed into the store and reached for a basket.

Sebastian glanced around the store, sticking close to Loki as they perused the cold and flu aisle. The younger man looked nervous, a lot different than Lok had ever seen him before.

Loki stared dumbly at the rows and rows of medications, slowly taking down the stuff he needed and putting it in the basket he carried. Finally, Loki sighed and leaned against one of the shelving units. “Seb? You wanna go stay with Thor, too, so you don’t get sick?”

“Huh?” Sebastian looked over at Loki, brown eyes confused, “no - - no, not letting you stay at the apartment by yourself.”

“Done it before,” Loki murmured, still leaning, eyes closed. “First couple days are the worst, then I start getting energy back.”

“Wouldn’t be a very good friend,” Sebastian murmured, easing the basket from Loki’s fingers and grabbing a few more items to help the older man get better.

Letting out a soft snort that turned into a cough, Loki said, “most my friends stay away when I’m sick.”

“I’m not most friends,” Sebastian commented and then sighed, “I don’t think we need anything else, do we?”

“Easy food?” Loki suggested. “Microwave stuff, pre-packaged. Unless you cook?”

“I can cook,” Sebastian confirmed but led Loki towards the soups and grabbed a few cans as well as some crackers.

Once they got in line for the register, Loki said, “thanks, Seb. If I’d been alone, I’d have just gone back to bed until Thor’s wife pulled me out. Sif’s tougher than he is.”

“Well, I’m glad I could be of service,” Sebastian gave Loki a small smile and asked, “I have to make a call . . . you gonna be okay to pay?”

“As long as the counter doesn’t move so I can lean on it, yeah,” Loki chuckled then coughed into his sleeve.

Nodding, TJ slipped away and to a more private area of the store, not going outside since it was so cold. He dialed Brock’s number once more, waiting for him to pick up.

As always, Brock answered on the second ring. “Kid? You okay? Not back at the apartment yet, right?”

“No, just . . . just about to leave the pharmacy? Is . . . is it okay?” Sebastian asked softly.

“Yeah. The cops caught a little teen bastard who thought he’d rob the store. Apparently, the lights upstairs go off when the store’s security is jimmied. Not sure why the alarm didn’t sound though, but they checked the place and didn’t find anything looked disturbed. Want you guys to do a full report.” Brock sounded frustrated.

“Full report . . . yeah, okay,” Sebastian ran his fingers through his black curls, “we can do that . . .”

“Keep me posted. I wanna know what’s missing, okay, kid? I don’t like how convenient it is that a kid got that alarm off,” Brock growled.

“I’ll call you tonight,” Sebastian assured the older man, his voice worried and a bit scared.

Brock’s voice turned soothing, calm once more. “Yeah, you do that, kid. And, look, the cops are doing regular sweeps right now to check the place over. You’ll be safe tonight. Got that? If you weren’t I’d spring for a room for us.”

“I . . . I just want all of this to be over,” Sebastian admitted and then sighed again, “yeah . . . safe . . . thanks, Brock.”

“Yeah, once they catch him, it’s just a few more months until we finish the job. You hang in there. Talk to ya tonight.” Brock hung up.

Letting out another breath, Sebastian nodded and slipped his phone back into his pocket and then walked back towards the front. He gave Loki a small smile, “ready to go?”

“Yeah, need help getting whatever you picked up?” Loki squinted at Seb once more, and it was like a small flashback that while shopping, Loki seemed to be squinting at everything, too.

“Don’t have anything . . .” Sebastian said and then added, “are you having trouble seeing?”

With a soft chuckle, Loki said, “yeah. Didn’t put in my contacts today. Too much effort.”

“Huh, didn’t know you wore contacts,” Sebastian commented and started to help guide Loki back to the car.

“Lots of people prefer contacts to glasses,” Loki chuckled softly, sinking into his seat and fumbling the belt on.

Sebastian started the vehicle and headed back in the direction of the shop and apartment.

“Seb,” Loki sat up as the apartment and shop came into view; a police car with blue lights swirling on top sat out front. “Stay in the car.” He got ready to get out and talk to the police, his tone worried and manner finally wide awake.

Sighing, Sebastian parked the car but nodded, letting Loki talk with the police officer. He had to pretend not to know what was going on. Loki got out and went to the cop stationed outside, talking to him in depth. Finally, both men came over to the car and the cop knocked on Seb’s window.

Letting out a breath, Sebastian opened the door and slipped out to stand in front of the officer, “officer? What happened?”

“Punk tried to rob the store. Mr. Wolff, you notice anything odd about the security recently? Mr. Odinson says you’re his security officer?” The cop smiled, but looked serious.

Glancing over at Loki and then back at the cop, Sebastian shook his head, “no . . . I haven’t noticed anything odd.”

“Malfunctions?” the cop insisted.

Shaking his head again, Sebastian reported, “not that I am aware of.”

With a nod, the cop turned to Loki, “then they kid probably cut the alarm today while you guys were either asleep or out. We’ll do regular patrols for awhile, but we caught the kid in the store. Neighborhood watch saw your lights on and knew you’d gone out.”

Nodding, Loki sad, “thanks, Officer. I’m just glad my own kid’s with my brother until we get this sorted. You really think he had help?”

“Not positive,” the cop shook his head, “but that’s a sophisticated alarm. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone with security knowledge helped him out. Go on up out of the cold. Email me the report of what’s missing or damaged.”

“Thank you, Officer,” Loki said and turned to Seb. “Let’s go do the catalogue, Seb.”

Nodding, Sebastian turned to follow Loki into the shop. Once inside, Sebastian asked, “this ever happened before?”

“Last time was three years ago when Fandral was manager,” Loki sighed. “There goes my perfect record.”

“Look, why don’t you go upstairs and rest. I can do the inventory,” Sebastian offered.

“Thanks, Seb. I’ll check around upstairs and see if that kid got up there. When you come up, you go through your suite and add anything you need, okay?” Loki seemed awake, but tired, drained. “And I’ll get my glasses,” Loki sighed.

“You got it,” Sebastian nodded, giving Loki a small smile, “and after you finish going through you things upstairs, get some rest, okay? Sleep is the best medicine.”

“Sure,” Loki chuckled. “Thanks again.” He turned and climbed the outside stairs to the apartment, moving past the second cop and speaking softly before going inside.

***********

The next day, while Sebastian was out getting some more soup for Loki, leaving the sick man home by himself to rest, a knock sounded at the door. Thor had offered to run the store to give his younger brother some time to heal, so Loki had comfortably ensconced himself on the couch for a mid-morning nap.

Dragging himself from the couch, carrying his box of _Kleenex_ and a grocery bag for trash, Loki headed over to the door and looked through the peephole. Hitting an intercom button he had yet to show Seb, he rasped out, “may I help you?”

“Mr. Odison?” A friendly sounding male sounded through the intercom. Through the peephole, Loki could see a clean cut older man with strawberry blond hair just beginning to grey. His appearance matched his voice. The man flipped open a credentials holder, displaying an FBI identification badge and held it up to the peephole so Loki could see it clearly. “I’m Agent Smith with the FBI. I have a few questions for you, please?”

After a long moment, Loki opened the door and said, “Yes, sir? What’s this about?”

Agent Smith gave Loki a nod, flipping the credentials holder shut and slipping it into his jacket pocket. “We have reason to believe you may know a man that we’ve been looking for.” The man pulled out a photograph from his suit pocket and held it out to Loki. The image displayed a surveillance shot of Sebastian.

“Huh,” Loki took the picture and studied it. “What’s his name? What’d he do?”

“We have reason to believe he may be going under the alias of Sebastian Wolff. He has been accused of stealing from several people. He is believed to be dangerous,” Agent Smith answered, letting Loki look at the picture. “He gains people’s trust and tricks them into giving him money and things.”

“Dangerous? How’s he rob them? Knife? Gun?” Loki studied the very familiar man in the photo with neutral eyes, as if he might have seen him but wasn’t sure. “Hijacks their car?”

“With last victim he did pull out a gun when the victim threatened to go to the authorities, but, thankfully, Mr. Wolff didn’t fire the weapon,” Agent Smith replied smoothly, “any information you have on Mr. Wolff’s whereabouts would be appreciated. We’d like to get him off the streets before someone does get hurt.”

“Huh,” Loki said again and pulled out his phone. “I’ll ask my brother, mind if I snap a shot of the picture to send him?”

“By all means,” Agent Smith nodded.

Nodding, Loki lined up the camera then broke into a coughing fit, hand waving in the air as he tried to gain control. He panted and wheezed then took the shot and handed back the picture. “Let . . . me . . . send . . .” he rasped as he quickly texted Thor and sent an attached photo. FInally, he huffed and seemed to gain his air once more, though his voice rasped and he sounded spent from the effort. “Thanks, Agent Smith.” He handed the photo back. “I think I’ve seen him around? I’ll check to be sure. I think maybe he works in the stationary store next door to mine. Comes in about twice a week but never buys. Nice kid. You sure he’s a thief? He seems so clean cut. Doesn’t look like the thief type . . . not like the kid who broke in yesterday.”

Taking the picture back, slipping it into his pocket once more, Agent Smith said, “the dangerous ones never do. Oh, Mr. Odinson, one last thing . . . do you happen to own a Kimber Classic Carry Elite?” The older man watched Loki for a few moments, blue eyes intense.

“Why, you guys find it already? Had really nice wood grips and the sight was converted to laser. I’ve got the paperwork to legalize the adjustments . . .” Loki looked surprised, peering through thin gold-framed glasses at the agent, not having bothered with his contacts again.

“It’s being processed right now. We confiscated it from a criminal apprehended late last evening,” Agent Smith answered, “and the description he gave us of the man who’d sold him the weapon matched Mr. Wolff.”

A shudder ran through Loki and he nodded, sounding cowed and worried, “I’ll be sure to contact you, Agent Smith. What was your badge number again?” Loki held his phone ready to type on.

Nodding, seeming completely at ease, Agent Smith recited his badge number and pulled out a business card, “here, all my information. Please, give me a call if you see him.”

“Yes, sir. And I’ll let Thor and the shopkeeper next door know. Did you check there yet?” Loki took the card, looking thankful.

“I was going to be heading there next,” Agent Smith said.

Nodding, Loki said, “thanks again and I’ll keep my eyes peeled.”

“Thank you,” Agent Smith nodded and said, “feel better, Mr. Odinson.” And with that the older man trotted down the front steps.

As the agent turned to walk down the steps, Loki called, “oh! One last thing? That kid he sometimes brings in. The eight or nine year old? I think his name is Ralph? Or was it Rolf? Is that kid his brother like he says? Or is he in danger?”

Looking back up, Agent Smith called back, “if he is bringing in a child, that is something new. I’ll add it to my report.”

“Thanks! Hope you catch him!” Loki nodded and shut the door. He looked at the card and the badge number he’d copied down and called the police. “Fucking gets a report on a possible kidnapped kid and doesn’t even ask for a description? Something’s not right,” he muttered.


	4. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS: Angst, Terror, Custody Battle, Referenced Crime**

The front door opened several minutes after Agent Smith had gone and Sebastian walked into the apartment, dusting off some snow from his black curls.

Loki looked over from the couch, sitting up, not wrapped in his blanket or robe, his bare feet without slippers. He looked flushed and worried, and like he’d recently been up and around and become drained. He held his phone and had been looking at it before the door opened. As Seb walked in, Loki rasped out, “hey, you made it home!”

Looking over, Sebastian nodded, “yeah, sorry it took longer. It started to snow. Not used to driving in the snow . . .” He tilted his head and asked, “you’ve been up? Loki, you’re supposed to be resting.” The younger man set the grocery bag on the table and hurried over to Loki.

Loki studied Seb for a long moment without answering before finally saying, “yeah, some cop showed up and reported they found my Kimber.”

Blinking, Sebastian froze for a moment before asking, “Kimber? What’s that?”

Nodding, Loki pulled up his inventory receipt with photo attached for the missing weapon, which didn’t have a laser sight as modifying weapons was illegal, and turned it to show his housemate. “That is my Kimber. It’s a Kimber Classic Carry Elite. A fifteen hundred dollar personal security weapon.”

“You . . . you have a gun? I thought you said nothing was stolen from up here?” Sebastian had gone pale.

“No, Seb, I said it was on the report and wasn’t a big thing,” Loki watched Seb. “I didn’t even have ammo for it since I have Asta in the house. It was a wedding gift from Fandral’s best friend, Hogun.”

Swallowing thickly, Sebastian nodded slowly.

“I never mentioned having a gun because, without ammo, it wasn’t going to be a threat. I also kept it locked up. I’m sorry . . . I should have said something.” Loki wiped at his runny nose with a tissue and put it in the grocery bag he carried for trash.

“No . . . no, it’s fine . . . why - - why would you need to tell me?” Sebastian said.

Loki shrugged, “that’s what I figured.” He kept his serious look, his eyes worried. “Seb, you know I’ve been respecting your privacy about what brought you here away from California, right? But, I thought I’d let you know, since I should have to begin with. I did a security check on you the night I hired you.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he took a step back, “you . . . you did?”

“Asta in the house, remember?” Loki asked. “Anyway, want to see what came back?”

“I’d imagine nothing,” Sebastian answered honestly.

Smiling, Loki shook his head, “actually, I was able to dig up some dirt on you, Seb. Have a seat and let me show you.” Loki pulled up the report he’d saved in his phone and read, “Sebastian Jonathan Wolff. Age twenty-two, birthday August thirteen.” He glanced over the phone, “three traffic parking tickets and one for speeding with reckless endangerment, three years ago. Also a warning on a questionable DUI. Last reported in San Diego, California, working as a warehouse packer. Left due to a family emergency, according to work, but is wanted in connection with a possible truck accident with a work vehicle. Owner not pressing charges so the case is dropped, warrant cleared due to lack of a case.” Loki turned it around to show Seb. “Were you, Seb . . . were you drunk on the job when you crashed the truck and freaked because of the three strike law?”

Shaking his head, Sebastian stood up and hurried to his room, the sound of the door opening but not closing came to the older man. Sebastian pulled out his duffle bag from the closet and threw it on the bed. His hands trembling violently. Loki shuffled over to the door on his bare feet and watched Seb through the open doorway. Sebastian threw in clothes, only the clothing that he’d owned before, none that Loki had purchased for him.

“Going somewhere, Seb? I’m gonna need you to run security on the shop for me this week, at least. Better two weeks notice if possible. Only polite so I can find a replacement.” Loki’s voice sounded soft, worried.

Shaking his head, running his fingers through his curls, Sebastian said, “I . . . I have to go. I’m sorry. I - - I’ll pay you back for everything, I promise.”

“Seb, anywhere you go they’ll do a security check on you. Most won’t hire you if they see that record, simply because you bolted,” Loki said softly.

“Then they won’t hire me,” Sebastian said simply, though his voice trembled.

“And what would you eat? Where would you live? It’s below freezing out there.” Loki sounded truly worried.

“Then, I - - I’ll just figure it out,” Sebastian said, rushing into the bathroom to grab his toiletries.

“Why can’t you figure it out while working for me? I never did anything about the report, because I figured you messed up and got scared. It’s okay. You haven’t done anything to me or Asta. You’re a good, honest man. We all make mistakes.” Loki stayed in the doorway out of respect.

“I can’t stay here,” Sebastian said.

Loki asked simply, “why not?”

“Look, Loki, you’re a really nice guy. Truly. But . . . this whole thing was stupid and I should’ve known better,” Sebastian put the last of his things in the duffel bag and zipped it shut.

“Why don’t you call your boyfriend and ask him if you should leave?” Loki asked.

Stiffening, Sebastian whirled around and asked, “boyfriend? What are you talking about?”

“Brock, the man you call at eight every night? That’s your boyfriend or brother or friend or whatever, right? Asta overheard you talking to him and I told her it wasn’t nice to listen in, so she hasn’t.”

Turning back to the bed, Sebastian grabbed his duffle bag.

“Seb, please?” Loki murmured softly, sounding hurt by then, “don’t just run off? I’m not going to do anything with the information. I even reported that cop to our case worker just in case he was part of the robbery yesterday.”

“It’s not you, Loki,” Sebastian said, reaching into his back pocket with his free hand and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out several bills as he walked up to Loki; he handed them over, “it won’t cover everything. I promise you’ll get the rest, okay?”

Loki suddenly grabbed Seb with both hands to the biceps, dropping his bag and phone and tissues. “Seb, stop this and listen to me!” He shook Seb once, gently. “Okay? Just listen for a moment.”

“I am listening! You’re not going to do anything with the report. You reported the cop to the caseworker. Loki, this is so much bigger than you understand,” Sebastian said, tone serious.

“Are you in league with the robber from yesterday? Did you jury rig the system for him?” Loki asked, tone neutral.

Shaking his head, Sebastian pushed past Loki, heading towards the living room. He placed the bills Loki hadn’t taken by the bag of groceries he’d bought earlier.

“Seb, either you stay and we at least finish this discussion or I’ll call Agent Smith and let him talk to you.” Loki said, desperately. “Here, I took his picture while he thought I was coughing.” Loki brought up the picture and turned it to Seb to look at. “This is the guy I reported to our caseworker.”

Looking at the picture, Sebastian paled a few more shades.

“Sit and think. He’s watching this place, Seb. Let me talk to you and figure this out, okay?” Loki stepped towards the younger man.

“I _can’t_ ,” Sebastian took a step back from Loki, not moving towards the couches. “I should have never . . . I should have never accepted your offer. I’m sorry.”

“Please, TJ, It’ll be okay!” Loki cried out desperately.

Freezing, the black-haired man watched Loki for several moments, his dark eyes wide. “What? How . . . what did you just call me?”

“TJ . . . Hammond,” Loki sad, softly. “I know your death must have been faked or misidentified. It’ll be okay.”

“How . . .” the younger man breathed out, not moving towards the couches or the doors, simply standing frozen.

“I recognized you when I saw the news report that morning. You dyed your hair and must be wearing colored contacts. When you reacted to the news, I knew for sure.” Loki approached closer, hands up, tone calming. “Please, let me help you.”

“You can’t. He knows I’m here. The best thing for you . . . for Asta is that I leave,” TJ said softly.

“No, it’s not. TJ, I didn't answer his questions truthfully, I even got him reported to the cops. Just before you came in? They said they were closing in on him in the local Denny’s. Your handler Brock called to check up on you, said not to let you leave until he came for you.” Loki sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “But I don’t want you to leave at all. Please? Me and Asta like you so much . . . you’re part of us now.”

“They’re going to move me, Loki. While this is all going to go to trial . . . they’re going to move me . . .” TJ gripped the strap of his duffle bag. “I’m sorry . . . that I got you involved with all of this.”

“I’m not sorry,” Loki practically whispered. “Please, TJ, let me talk to your guy, Brock, okay?”

TJ seemed to slump slightly, leaning heavily against the counter. The only thing he had the energy for was to nod.

A loud, firm knock came to the front door. Loki gestured towards his bathroom. “Go. I’ll see who it is. Don’t head for you outer door. If it’s the asshole, he might have friends out there.”

TJ ran towards the bathroom, the sound of a lock securing the room came to Loki.

Satisfied TJ was safe for the moment, Loki checked the peephole and hit the intercom. “How can I help you?”

“Brock,” was the gruff answer from the muscular, dark-haired agent on the other side. He didn’t display a badge, just waited.

Loki said, “one moment, the lock is jammed.” He then hurried on bare feet to his bathroom. “What’s your guy look like, Seb?”

“Stocky, brown hair, Italian,” the other man called back, voice trembling slightly.

“Come see? Don’t say anything and kick off your shoes.” Loki coaxed his housemate, sounding less worried than before.

There was only a few moments before TJ opened the door and slipped out, his shoes off. He walked to the front door and looked out the peephole. Letting out a sigh of relief, TJ looked back at Loki and nodded, “it’s Brock.”

Nodding, Loki opened the door and pulled Brock in by the jacket before shutting the door and locking it. “Please, Brock, tell TJ not to leave!”

Brock looked stunned and turned to TJ, not mentioning being manhandled. “TJ, kid, c’mere.” He held out his arms for a reassuring hug.

Letting out a shuddering breath, TJ wrapped his arms around Brock’s sturdy frame, his thin frame trembling pretty badly. “Is - - is it over?” He asked on a breath.

“Yeah, kid, as soon as your friend here reported Pierce, we took him down. Smart guy you hooked up with, TJ. Snapped a picture of a false FBI agent and texted the details. Who knew you’d picked the one local guy who’d dropped out of college while studying forensics!” Brock caressed TJ’s dyed curls, hugging him. “You picked a good family to hide in. He checked you out day one and I fed him the false bio we came up with. Then he spotted a ton of mistakes Pierce made while looking for you today.”

Nodding, not lifting his face from Brock’s shoulder, TJ murmured, “what happens now?” If someone looked close enough, they would be able to see the brunet colored locks growing in at the roots.

“Now? We sit back and keep you here, but you can breath. And here,” Brock pulled out his phone and dialed a number then handed it to TJ. “Someone’s been worrying about you since we came up with the false death story.”

Looking at Brock and then the phone, TJ carefully took the phone and held it to his ear, listening to it ring.

The phone picked up and a woman’s voice, confident and strong, asked, “hello? Brock? What’s the news?”

“Momma?” TJ breathed, eyes going wide. It had been over a year since he’d last spoken to his mother.

“Tommy? My God, Tommy? Agent Rumlow said you’d only call if they caught that bastard, Alex. They caught him?” She didn’t sound at all surprised that her son was alive.

Moving to collapse into the nearest chair which was one at the dining table, TJ let his head fall and his voice cracked as he answered, “yes, Momma . . . they - - they caught him . . .”

“Thank God! So you’re safe, baby, you’re safe!” She sounded so relieved. “When Agent Rumlow asked if he could put about that you’d died, we’d hoped it make Alex make a mistake!”

Nodding, his hands clearly trembling, TJ said, “I - - I’ve missed you . . . how . . . how is everyone? Dougie?”

“Everyone’s fine, worried about you, but fine, baby. Oh, Tommy, did he say when you can come home?” Elaine sounded hopeful, her voice a caress to her long-hiding son.

“No, Momma,” TJ wiped at his eyes which blurred with tears. He’d been so long isolated from his family that just hearing his mother’s voice was very emotional for him. “I - - I don’t know . . .”

“Ask him,” Elaine ordered then said, “Bud! It’s your son!”

TJ looked up at Brock and said, “she . . . she wants to know when I’m going to be home?”

Brock smiled, “you can go home as soon as I get word the bastard’s been locked in a cell. But, you might want to consider staying here for a bit until the trail. You’d be Sebastian Wolff still, but you can call home and skype, too, now. Just, we’re not positive he doesn’t have more flunkies out there in other states, especially DC.”

TJ relayed that information to his mother.

The voice on the other end was a loud, booming, big voice, “TJ? Son, you listen to the Agent. He’s done more for you then my whole blasted Secret Service. Okay?”

Letting out a wet sounding chuckle, TJ nodded, “yes, Dad. It’s . . . it’s good to hear your voice,” he said.

“Yeah,” Bud Hammond responded, softing just a little, “it’s good to hear you, too, boy. Thought we’d lose you, then your damn Agent suggested killing you in the press. Thought he was readin’ too many crime novels, you know? But, hell, if it didn’t work!”

Swallowing, smiling softly, TJ nodded again, “yeah . . . seemed to work like a charm. Alex fell for it . . .”

“Good, the bastard. Always was a slimey ass with too many teeth,” Bud rumbled then said, “hey!”

Nana’s voice came on saying, “How’s my TJ?”

The sound of his grandmother’s voice finally tipped TJ over the edge and he let out a soft sob which he muffled with his hand.

Loki sank down beside TJ, kneeling on the floor, and wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man. He didn’t say anything, but he did smile. It sounded like TJ had the same feelings as Loki had when he’d finally called Thor for help during his messed up drug days.

Nana soothed, “there’s my baby. You’ll be okay now. I just watched a news report and they showed Pierce being cuffed. It’s all over the nation. They said where he was caught by an observant citizen, but not where you are. I’m assuming nowhere dangerous, right?” He could almost hear her winking.

“I - - I miss you guys so much,” TJ murmured, trying to get control over himself.

The phone shifted again as a man’s calmer, controlled voice, soft and searching, came over the line. “Teej? Hey, big brother. You’re doing okay?”

“Dougie?” TJ whimpered, “oh, my God . . . Dougie!”

“Hey, Teej,” Doug let out a watery sounding laugh. “I missed you! You . . . it’s not the same without you around here, you know? You coming home soon?”

“Probably . . . probably not. They - - they . . . they are gonna keep me here until they are sure Alex doesn’t have any friends . . .” TJ breathed, happiness filling him as he talked with his twin, his other half.

“Well, you keep listening to the genius handling you, okay? He’s kept you safe so far, so he knows his job. And, Teej? I asked Annie to marry me and we’re holding off until you can be my best man.”

That made TJ sob again and he said, “you did? You . . . you don’t have to, Dougie . . . I - - I don’t know how much longer it’s going to be . . .”

Doug’s voice firmed, as it did when talking to political supporters and the press, though a gentle caress underlaid the tones. “Yes, we _are_ waiting until you can be our best man. It’s either that or flower girl. I felt you’d prefer the tux over the little lace Sunday School dress with patent leather shoes?”

Laughing, TJ nodded and said, “thank you, Dougie . . . I - - I love you all so much . . .”

“I love you, too, Teej. We all do. And now we’ve heard your voice, we’re doing a lot better. Oh, Mom wants you to know that your Christmas and birthday gifts are in your room and we’ll just keep adding to them until you can come home and open them all, okay?” Doug’s voice smiled.

“Okay . . .” TJ murmured and let out a shuddering breath.

“Hey, Mom’s giving me death ray eyes. Think she wants you back,” Doug chuckled and said, “I love you, TJ. Stay safe!” He handed the phone over.

“Tommy? It’s your mother again,” Elaine said.

“Hey, Momma,” TJ said, feeling calmer.

“Look, sweetie, if you need anything at all, you let Agent Rumlow know, okay? I’ve authorized funds for you once we could safely transfer some. They’ll go to him and he can give them to you. Anything you need. Just stay warm and safe.” Elaine sounded like a worried mother.

“Thank you, Momma. I’ll call as soon as Brock lets me,” TJ promised.

Elaine sighed in relief. “We’re available even in the middle of the night. Brock’s got a direct line to a safe line all of us can access, oaky?”

“Okay . . .” TJ nodded, “I love you . . .”

“I love _you_ , too, sweetie,” Elaine emphasized. She finally whispered, “good night, Tommy. Talk to you soon, baby.”

“Night, Momma,” TJ breathed out and hung up. He let out a soft breath and put his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Loki hugged again and turned his face to nuzzle at TJ’s hip. “How you holding up, Seb . . . I mean, TJ?”

“Sebastian, for now,” Brock corrected. “Safer that way.”

“Overwhelmed?” TJ answered softly, sniffling and wiping at his eyes again.

Nodding, Loki kissed TJ’s hip and stood, wavering on his feet until he got his balance again. “Okay, need food. Both of us. I’m good for soup. Want some?”

“I . . . I can make it,” TJ said softly, standing up.

“Won’t argue with you there,” Loki chuckled, scooping up his tissues and trash bag. “But I’ll sit in the kitchen while you cook. Brock, you staying?”

“Nope. Gotta be going back to work. But it’s good to see the kid smile. Call me at eight, same as before. Always check in, right?” Brock looked from Loki to TJ, eyes staying on the younger man.

“Yes, Brock,” TJ confirmed with a nod, “always check in.”

“Good,” Brock put a hand on TJ’s back and said, “now it’s down hill, kid. Just keep strong.” He let himself from the apartment, locking the door before shutting it.

Loki smiled and shifted to a kitchen chair. “Asta will be glad you didn’t disappear. So am I.”

“I’m . . . I’m sorry I lied to you . . .” TJ said softly, pulling some cans of soup from the cupboard.

Loki shook his head, “don’t be. Those lies saved your life, right? Those are the ones that can be forgiven.” Loki watched TJ then smiled, “my favorite color is green and I love reading and sitting by a fireplace, even if it’s fake, with cocoa and a friend to just _be_ with. What do you like to do?”

Smiling softly, TJ looked over at Loki and answered, “I love to play piano and go dancing . . .”

“Dancing? I never learned, but I’ve always wanted to. You mind teaching me?” Loki smiled wider.

“Sure,” TJ grinned, brown eyes lighting up, “when you’re feeling a bit better.”

Laughing, Loki nodded then coughed into a _Kleenex_. When he was done, he regained his breath and said, “it’s a date.” He watched TJ for a moment to judge his reaction.

Freezing for a moment, TJ slowly nodded.

“TJ, Seb, whoever you’re being whenever you need to, I liked you before I knew who you were. When I thought you were a guy on the run from a drinking problem and down on your luck with no money. Can I like you as TJ Hammond without involving politics?” Loki smiled softly, eyes searching. “You’re still the same, deep-down honest guy who saved my daughter and became my hero the first day I met him . . .”

“Give me a second, yeah?” TJ said softly.

Nodding, Loki asked, “want me to leave the room?

“No, wait here,” TJ said, letting his fingers brush against Loki’s shoulder.

“Okay, sitting and resting,” Loki reassured. He smiled up at TJ at the contact.

TJ walked out of the room and then came back a few minutes later. He looked at Loki, his eyes a very beautiful pale blue. “Hi, I’m TJ Hammond,” he held out his hand in greeting, a small smile on his plush lips.

Loki stood and clasped TJ’s hand. “TJ, It’s a real pleasure to meet you. Has anyone, you probably get this all the time, but has anyone mentioned you have the prettiest eyes?” Loki smiled.

Giving Loki a sheepish smile, TJ let out a soft chuckle, “not from guys as pretty as you . . .”

“Me?” Loki chuckled and sank down to his chair, letting go TJ’s hand. “I’m a mess today. Haven’t done my hair, feel like crud, but,” he looked up, ice-green eyes shining, “thanks, TJ.”

Pale eyes lighting up, TJ let his finger caress over Loki’s inner wrist before he let his hand fall away, “you think . . . after you feel better . . . you’d want to get coffee with me sometime? Or go to dinner and a movie?”

“All of the above?” Loki asked, sounding hopeful.

“All of the above it is,” TJ said softly and then hesitated a moment before leaning closer and pressing his lips to Loki’s cheek.

Loki let out a sigh and smiled at TJ. “I’d turn my head and steal a first kiss, but don’t want to get you sick.”

“Raincheck?” TJ said softly, giving Loki a small smile.

“Yeah, TJ, raincheck,” Loki smiled, looking happy, even his eyes seeming happy, which was rare for the normally troubled man.

**************

Swinging the front door open, Loki smiled at TJ. “I had a great time,” he murmured. For the past two months, he’d been casually dating TJ. No kissing or petting and certainly no sex. They also didn’t take Asta with them, even when they went to movies. Loki apparently wanted time as an adult to get to know TJ, since during the afternoons and Sundays Asta was always around. However, for their dates, Thor had been more than willing to babysit, so Loki felt secure going out with his new boyfriend. “I really liked that movie, actually.”

Smiling, TJ nodded, his hair freshly dyed black because Brock insisted on keeping the disguise while waiting for trial to begin. Anytime they left the apartment, including for work, he wore the brown contacts. “Yeah, that one was a lot of fun to watch.”

Loki let TJ enter first then followed him into the apartment. Asta leapt up and ran over to throw her arms around Loki in a crushing, for a child, hug. He smiled and picked her up. “Hey, darling. How was playing with Uncle Thor?”

“It was fun, Papa! He did voices for all the princesses with me. His voice for Elsa is funny.” She grinned widely and turned her head to smile at TJ, resting her cheek on Loki’s shoulder. “Hey, Seb. Did you and Papa have fun at the movie?”

TJ offered her a smile and nodded, “yeah, it was a lot of fun. Your Papa really liked it.”

“Is it a movie I can see, too?” she smiled, enjoying being cuddled by her father. He cuddled a lot, but more after his dates with TJ.

“When you’re thirteen, the movie law says,“ Loki answered, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled, “cold,” and batted at him as he laughed in return.

Thor grinned as he stood and approached the trio, he patted his younger brother’s shoulder, “I am happy you had a fun time, brother! You need more _adult_ fun time,” he offered both younger men a wink.

“And you need more than your two sons,” Loki laughed back. “Try raising a daughter full time, brother.” Loki put Asta down and let her cuddle against his leg.

“Ah, but Sif and I are content with our boys,” Thor chuckled and then looked at the time.

“I thought she wanted a girl so she could raise someone tough to teach fencing?” Loki teased.

Chuckling, Thor nodded and said, “oh! The mail arrived while you two were out.”

Still laughing, Loki went and retrieved his mail, “thanks, brother. You must be wanting to get home to your own family?” The raven-haired man glanced through his mail as he spoke. He froze, one hand raised, as he stared at a crisp white envelope.

“Loki? Everything okay?” TJ asked softly, worry in his brown eyes. He glanced at Thor, who looked just as concerned.

“It’s from the court,” Loki breathed out, hugging his daughter with one arm. He opened the envelope with shaking fingers, having to let go of Asta to do so. Taking a steadying breath, Loki pulled out the paper and read over it quickly then once more, slower. Swallowing, Loki said, “the court date has been moved up to Thursday.”

“Thursday? But that is only in three days!” Thor looked surprised.

Nodding, Loki said, “I know. I . . .” he hugged Asta to him again, eyes wide. “In three days . . .”

Sighing, Thor patted Loki’s shoulder again and asked, “would you like me to stay longer, brother?”

“And do what?” Loki looked up and cleared his throat. “The waiting’s going to be over, right? I’ll finally either be in full custody or not.”

Nodding, Thor patted Loki’s shoulder once more, giving it a reassuring squeeze before saying, “if you need of me, brother, I am only a call away.”

Nodding, Loki offered a semi-smile to his brother. “Thanks, Thor. I’ll see you there on Thursday?”

“Of course, I will be there,” Thor nodded and said goodbye to his niece and TJ before letting himself from the apartment.

Loki locked the door behind Thor with a shaking hand then softly said, “pajamas, darling. We can watch something before sleeping.” His daughter ran willingly from the room.

“You’ll get custody, Loki, you know that,” TJ tried to reassure his boyfriend.

Nodding, Loki breathed out, “yeah, sure . . .” he turned worried eyes on TJ. “Yeah . . .”

“You will,” TJ assured, reaching out to caress his fingers down Loki’s arm. “You’re a great father.”

Loki walked into TJ’s personal space and wrapped his arms around the other man, burying his face in TJ’s neck.

TJ wrapped his arms around Loki and kissed the top of Loki’s head, “it’s all going to be okay, Loki.”

“I don’t want her in danger, darling,” Loki practically whispered. “She’s my whole world and Fandral’s lovely but so irresponsible.”

“And, I’m sure the judge has seen that,” TJ reassured the older man. “He’ll grant you full custody.”

“Yeah,” Loki kept his face in TJ’s neck, trying to control his fears, his worries. He _couldn’t_ lose Asta.

***************

TJ walked with Loki and Asta up the courthouse steps and into the main building. He offered Loki a smile. Loki gave TJ a nervous smile in return. He’d dressed in a black suit with dark green tie and white button down shirt, his shoes highly polished. Asta was in her best ankle-length skirt and matching sweater, both with a white tiger stamped on them so not strictly classical elegance, but good enough for a child of five. As they started up the steps together, Loki suddenly swung his daughter into his arms, holding her on his hip as he passed through the large doors, Asta looking up at the high ceiling and old moulding and columns with wide eyes.

Inside the foyer, Loki had to put his daughter down while they went through security, filling out documents, presenting identification, and going through the metal detector like at the airport. Asta remained wide-eyed the entire time. Once through, Loki swung her back onto his hip and carried her to the elevator so they could go to the third floor where the case was being heard. He looked at TJ as the doors shut and murmured, “thanks for coming, Seb.”

Giving Loki a smile, TJ reached out to caress his bicep for a moment, “of course. Wouldn’t miss it.”

Loki’s smile came out a little more but the elevator doors opened and the smile ghosted away. He carried his daughter out and to the small office they had been directed to, where he signed in once more.

The lady behind the desk informed TJ, “you will wait in the office with me during the case. Only family and witnesses since the room is so small.”

TJ nodded and gave Loki a reassuring smile, “good luck.”

“Thank you, Seb.” Loki offered a small, tight smile then turned and walked into the slightly larger courtroom, which was the size of a fairly small classroom. The door shut behind him and the lady behind the desk said, “if you leave to use the bathroom or get a drink, you have to sign out then back in.”

TJ nodded and the moved to sit in one of the chairs, waiting for Loki and Asta to return with, hopefully, good news.

**************

Almost exactly one hour later, the door opened and the judge walked out, followed by Loki, carrying Asta once more. He looked shell shocked and pale, hugging his daughter tightly. He signed out at the desk and stood, looking dumbfounded and worried, waiting for TJ.

TJ stood up from where he’d been sitting and quickly signed out, asking, “what happened?” He worried about the paleness in Loki’s skin.

“Fandral withdrew his petition for custody, agreeing to supervised visits. I’ve got full custody,” Loki said, sounding as stunned as he looked.

Smiling, TJ wrapped his arms around Loki, kissing his forehead in happiness, unable to stop himself, “see? I told you it’d be fine!”

Meeting TJ’s eyes, Loki breathed out, “he never even showed today. I would have won by default if he hadn’t already withdrawn.” Loki hugged Asta again as if he thought he’d wake up and find the exact opposite had happened. “His withdrawal claimed he came to the realization that having a child full time would not suit his lifestyle and so would be bad for Asta.”

“Well, he did the most responsible thing. Now, we can be a family . . . I mean,” TJ rushed to correct himself, “you guys can be a family without the stress of the custody battle . . .”

“You,” Loki blinked, looking like he began to come back to his senses, a small smile playing about his lips, “you want to be family with us?”

“I mean . . . I don’t - -” TJ stammered, flushing bright red, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t want to impose . . . and not - - I don’t wanna sound creepy or anything . . .”

Loki suddenly put his hand to the back of TJ’s head and pulled him in, kissing him forcefully on the lips. Asta giggled.

TJ made a surprised noise against Loki’s lips and then melted into the kiss. He pulled back slightly and gave Loki a smile, “is that a yes?”

“Yes, please,” Loki chuckled, letting his hand fall to the back of TJ’s neck and touching foreheads with him. “I’ve been falling in love with you. Let me fall the rest of the way?”

Smiling, TJ leaned in closer to press his lips to Loki’s once more, “we can fall together?”

“Yeah,” Loki nodded. “I’d like that, darling.”


End file.
